Perdidos En Una Islota Que No Sale En Los Mapas
by Metrosexual Autarch
Summary: Despues de un truco hecho por alguien, nuestros heroes terminaron en una isla desierta, M por razones de lenguaje y... ligeras sujestiones sexuales... nada del otro mundo
1. La TrampaAccidente

Endo: -en su computadora- a ver… … objetos esféricos… viagra, no… balones basketball no… OH! Un balón de soccer! –pone "clic"- que cara…

Anuncio: ¡FELICIDADES, HAS GANADO UN VIAJE CON TODOS TUS AMIGOS A UNA ISLA PRIVADA, POR SER NUESTRO CLIENTE NUMERO 1000000000000000!

Endo: ¡SI!

Una semana después, en casa de Endo…

Goenji: **que raro que Endo ganara un viaje gratis a una islota que no sale en los mapas…** vamos, ¿o que?

Aki: **por fin tendré a Satoru para mi solita** -agarra a Endo del brazo y se lo lleva- ¡vamos!

Endo: jajaja, que lindo de tu parte llevarme Aki… ¡pero puedo caminar!

Natsumi y Fuyuka: (¬¬#) ** ¿que le ve?**

En la caravana relámpago…

Fubuki: ¿somos todos?

Honoka: eso creo…

Ichinose: (¬¬) ahora si… vamos, Lika…  
>Lika: (llenando el autobús de corazoncitos) ¡si mi querido!<p>

Tsunami: (XD) **parece que Ichinose aun no se libera de su sombra** jajaja

Sayuri: ¡arranque, señor Furukabu!

En el avión…

Kogure: (sentándose con Haruna) ¿te importa?

Haruna: (^^) nop, para nada

Kido: **este…** -escribe algo en un avión de papel y se lo tira a Kogure- léelo

Kogure: (lee lo escrito) a ver… "si te atreves a tocar a mi hermana, te cortare los dedos. Con mucho cariño Yuuto Kido" Jesucristo

Haruna: -para que no mataran a Kogure- ¡PFFFFFT! Brincos dieras, ¡Kogure!

Kogure: -para no morir a manos de su cuñado- ¡Ja! He visto mejores en la carátula de un cuaderno

Horas después…

Piloto: queridos tarados, ha sido todo un engaño para llevarlos a una islota que no sale en los mapas…

Goenji: ¡LO SABIA!

Piloto: adiós malditos tarados yo me esfumo. ¡JA!

Kido: la próxima ves que Endo me invite a un viaje, ¡GOLPEENME!

Kazemaru y Sayuri: -le dan un golpe- ¡creí que nunca lo preguntarías!

Un tiempo después en una isla desierta…

Endo: ¡no entiendo como diablos fui tan entupido!

Sayuri: ¡¿te lo explico maldito imbecil!

Hiroto: porque hiciste clic en un anuncio que decía que eras el cliente numero 1000000000000000

Honoka: solo tu podrías caer en el truco mas tonto del mundo, cerebro de maní cabello de búho dedos de mantequilla

Sayuri y Goenji: -estrangulándolo- ¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Endo: ¿¡PERO PORQUE TODO ES CON AGRESIVIDAD!

Aki: ¡no es su culpa ser tan ingenuo!

Honoka: el amor es ciego, sordo y ademas estúpido

Tachimukai: momento… e-e-e¡ESTAMOS EN UNA ISLA DESIERTA!

Goenji: te ganaste el premio a lo obvio (¬¬)

Honoka: ¡no seas malo con Yuki!

Goenji: aun así tengo razón (¬¬)

Honoka: bueno, estamos aquí, hay que relajarnos –tendiéndose en el suelo-

Goenji: te lo tomas demasiada clama (¬¬)

Honoka: estoy practicando el Mantra-Yoga

Goenji: ¿que?

Honoka: Man trabaja, Yo Gasto

Sayuri: que bien por ti (¬¬)

Pocos minutos después…

Endo: ¿como vamos a sobrevivir?

Honoka: bajando cocos de una palmera, haciendo una mendiga fogata con algo o simplemente entrando a la casita de paja que Tsunami hizo mientras charlábamos

Fuyuka: que veloz

Midorikawa: ¿y la comida? –Con carita de niño de la calle-

Tsunami: bien, aprovechare… ¡AL AGUA PATOS!

Hiroto: no quiero saber de donde salio la tabla

Tsunami: -al tocar el agua- ¡ESTA FRIA, ME QUEMA!

Fuyuka: que exagerado –le da un abrazo "accidentalmente"- no te me acerques así ** ¡yija! Lo logre**

Minutos después…

Endo: ¿donde esta Natsumi?

Natsumi: -saliendo del bosque, en unos trapos pues su ropa se había desgarrado en la caída, con un venado gordo en las manos y muchas ramas para una fogata- ¡aquí!

Goenji: (D:) te v-ves… como un ángel

Endo: ¿Goenji? ¿Estás bien?

Goenji: ¿Qué, quien, como, cuando, donde, marinelas, amapolas, mi quitara?

Endo: te quedaste anonadado cuando viste a Natsumi en esos trapitos

Goenji: **si mis padres supieran de esto**

Haruna: -susurrando- ¿podrías ponerte algo que oculte mas? a Goenji podría darle una hemorragia perpetua

Natsumi: -sacando unos trapos más- esto será suficiente…

Horas después…

Goenji: me gustaba el otro atuendo (¬3¬)

Haruna: **pervertido de closet**

Tsunami: hey, ya es de noche, entren a la cabaña

En la cabaña mientras todos dormian…

En la cabaña mientras todos dormían…

Goenji: -aun pensando en Natsumi en su traje de cazadora- **creo que ya me enamore de la mujer para mi**

Aki: **al fin podre mostrar mis sentimientos sin miedo...** (^^)


	2. Un Dia En La Isla

A las 9:00 AM del día siguiente…

Fudo: bien… ya resolvimos la comida, y la bebida… ¿como nos bañaremos?

Goenji: -le da un taparrabos- ve al océano y ojalá un tiburón te las muerda

Fudo: OK –con cara de imbecil-

Kido: ¿donde mierdas están Haruna y Kogure? –con cara de haberlos buscado desde las 2:00 AM-

Hiroto: los vi caminando hacia el bosque… -no puede terminar pues Kido sale corriendo hacia el bosque-

Goenji: es un agudo caso de sis-com

Fubuki: ¿ñeh?

Goenji: **Sis**ter **Com**plex, complejo de hermana

En el bosque…

Kogure: -besando a Haruna- **amo mi vida** (^^)

Haruna: **menos mal mi hermano no nos ve** (^^)

Kido: -llegando ahí de pronto- ¿que chingados?

Kogure y Haruna: (OO) **mierda**

Kido: ¡KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -suspira- GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… –suspira- REEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -suspira- y ahora… ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… -suspira- RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… -suspira- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Haruna: déjame ser yo, tengo 16 años, ¡ya es hora de que me dejes ser feliz!

Kogure: si, ya somos tan maduros como para saber las consecuencias, ademas, no tienes que cuidar a Haruna tanto, ¡ya no es una niña pequeña!

Kido: eres un… -suspira- OK, pero si le haces daño, ¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA PIEL CON UNA OSTRA! –pisando una rama y rompiéndola-

Kogure: OK, cuñadito ^^

En otro lugar…

Endo: -suspira- KIDO, CALLATE MALDICION

Sayuri: -medio loca por el calor tan ni el hijo de la chingada- ¡MARINELAS! ¡OH UN PINGÜINO VERDE!

Sakuma: mus pingüinitos no son verdes

Fubuki: raro

Horas después…

Endo: -en el bosque- ¡ayuda!

Honoka: ¿que pasa?

Endo: -luchando con un conejito- ¡me ataca!

Goenji: -se da una palmada en la cara- jodido imbecil –ahuyenta al conejito con una rama- vete

Aki: -se da en la frente con una palmada- **estoy enamorada de un idiota**

Todos se van dejando a Endo y al conejo solo…

Conejo: -hablando con voz demoníaca- ¡así que… estamos solos… muajajajaja!

Endo: ¡MAMI!

Varias horas después…

Hiroto: bien, ¿donde están Kazemaru y Sayuri?

Fubuki: -levanta los hombros- ni idea

En el bosque…

Sayuri: -abrazando a Kazemaru en un foso- ¡Endo! ¡Esto es tú culpa!

Kazemaru: -con la cara azul- ¡me rompes las costillas!

Endo: -les lanza una cuerda- ¡ahí va!

Kogure: -escondiendo una pala- ¿que paso?

Hiroto: ¿se cayeron en un hoyo?

Unos minutos después…

Goenji: -pose nice guay- ¡ahora que estamos aquí, nos las arreglaremos a la antigua!

Fubuki: -se imagina a Endo gritando ¡yabba dabba doo!- ¿como los picapiedras?

Endo: -le da en la cara- ¡PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA!

El fin…

Endo: -escribiendo en una libreta- ¡el proverbio del capitán!

Sayuri: -le tira una roca- ¡cállate jodido imbecil!

Endo: auch… ¿pero por que todo es con agresividad?... **mierda** es todo (^^)


	3. Una Noche Muy Larga

En la noche...

Endo: - ve que el avión se enciende en llamas - CORRAN!

Natsumi: - ve que una llamarada va hacia ella - AYUDA!

Goenji: - se pone en medio y se le quema la espalda- Gggh... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Natsumi: **Shuuya?**

Endo: GOENJI!

Cuando, de algún modo, el avión se apago...

Honoka: - yéndose a ver que podían rescatar del avión - Jodido imbécil! por que no usaste algo para cubrirte!

Goenji: - se cae al suelo - buen punto, oigan, me podrían curar con algo? me duele...

Sayuri: el único alcohol que tenemos son las bebidas que sobrevivieron del bar...

Goenji: no... no, no... no, no, no... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Honoka y Sayuri: - con una botella de Vodka y unas vendas - calmate no te dolera... mucho

Goenji:

Unos tortuosos 25 minutos, para Goenji, después...

Goenji: **nota para mi mismo: si vas a salvar a la mujer que amas, de un incendio, cúbrete con algo resistente al fuego** Natsumi?

Natsumi: si?

Goenji: estas bien?

Natsumi: gracias a ti... si (^^)

Goenji: - levantándose - ven, quiero que vayamos al bosque un minuto, te quiero decir algo

Natsumi: OK...

En el bosque...

Natsumi: - viendo hacia las estrellas - que querías decirme?

Goenji: - la abraza y luego la besa - Natsumi Raimon... yo... te amo

Natsumi: - le devuelve el abrazo y se limita a decir - creí que nunca lo dirías

Endo: - que caminaba por ahí - Natsumi, Goenji?

Goenji: y-yo... e-es que...

Natsumi: veras yo...

Endo: (^^) te felicito Goenji! tienes novia!

Goenji: **Endo... puede que seas un jodido imbécil... pero, mi jodido mejor amigo, tienes razón- (^^) gracias, Endo

Natsumi: deberiamos ir a la playa. Oí algi en los arbustos

Cinco minutos despues...

Fubuki: - totalmente relajado - Pensandolo bien... este lugar no es tan malo

Sayuri: - que estaba medio loquita por el calor - FUBUKI! - corriendo hacia el con una piña -

Fubuki: pero que... - le da un golpe en el rostro con la piña - pero que diablos te pasa?

Endo: Honoka! Sayuri perdio la cordura otraves!

Honoka: Sayuri, mi mama quiere que te pongas un vestido!

Sayuri: - recuperando la razon - CUANDO TE METAS UNA PIÑA!

Fubuki: - llorando abrazado a la pierna de Honoka - gracias... gracias... gracias!

Natsumi: Shuuya?

Goenji: que?

Natsumi: tenemos que hacerte curacion otra vez

Goenji: no... no, no... no, no, no... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Sayuri: - con una botella de Sake del tamaño de cristo - Vaamos Goenji, Comportate como un niño grande!

Goenji: - hablando como bebe - no! SHUUYA ES NIÑO PEQUEÑO! SHUYA NO QUIERE SER NIÑO GRANDE

Endo: ** si el es el rudo... estamos muertos** (¬¬)

25 horribles minutos despues...

Goenji: - en el suelo como si le hubieran clavado un puñal - quiero morir

Sayuri: - sacando unas derringers y una espada - Rapida e indoloramente o superlenta y muy dolorosa

Goenji: - que se habia trepado a un cocotero que se sacudia - yo no hablaba en serio... esta cosa se sacude mucho!

Natsumi: - con una rama - no le hagas nada!

Sayuri: y porque no?

Endo: porque ellos son...

Goenji: eres mi Jodido mejor amigo asi que cierra la boca pinche imbecil!

Endo: pero por que todo es con agresividad?

Goenji: poruqe eres un inmaduro

Endo: como que inmaduro?

Honoka: - le da un abrazo - primo, afrontemoslo, estas enamoraaaaaaaaaaado de un balon de soccer!

Endo: - sonrojado - pues yo... no solo me gusta el soccer...

Tdos: - rodeandolo - cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta! cuenta!

Endo: SOLO LES DIRE QUE ME GUSTA UNA CHICA Y ES LO UNICO QUE DIRE - corriendo hacia el campamento - JAMAS SABRAN QUIEN ME GUSTA! - se cuelga a un arbol-

Honoka: **como si no fuera obvio... Aki- ah

Goenji: en que piensas?

Honoka: en nada, no me hagas caso

Aki: - bosteza - Ya vamonos a dormir

En la cabaña...

Goenji: buenas noches

Sayuri: buenas noches

Hiroto: buenas noches

Haruna: buenas noches

Natsumi: buenas noches

Fubuki: - saca la cabeza por la ventana - buenas noches Endo

Endo: - Totalmente encarnizado - PODRIAN BAJARME DE AQUI?

Sayuri: tu te subiste ahi, tu te bajas

Aki: - le manda un besito - Dulces sueños satoru!

Endo: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de esta desquiciada locura de show!

El autor: El proverbio del capitan: si tus amigos te preguntan quien te gusta... CORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE! y subete al cocotero mas cercano! XD

ES TODO


	4. Un Muy Jodido Dia Para Endo

Al dia siguiente...

Goenji: en mis tres años en este loco anime ESTA FUE LA PEOR IDEA DEL PINCHE AUTOR DE MIERDA!

Endo: - aun colgado en el arbol - de que jodidos hablas?

Goenji: (_) Creo que ya me patina el coco...

Endo: - mira hacia arriba - OTRO AVION!

Juan: - Salta junto a Toko, Suzuno y Lizzy - Bombas fuera!

Endo: - le caen encima - que hacen aqui?

Juan: - agarrando de la camisa a Suzuno - ESTE PUTO MARICA TROLAZO SE CREYO EL TRUCO MAS VIEJO DE INTERNET!

Kogure: - con cara de decepcion - no es el unico, no lo es (-.-)

Tachimukai: - con una libreta y un lapiz - Vitacora de Yuuki, dia 3... creo: Esto se pone mas loco cada dia, las chicas se volvieron algun tipo de Mujeres amazonas, creo que los chicos me ofreceran como el primer sacrificio... tengo miedo!

Tsunami: - con una cuerda y unas piñas - oh! TachimUkai! Te tenemos una sorpresita!

Juan: - susurrando - bien, el imbecil se lo creyo!

Tachimukai: - totalmente iracundo - IMBECILES USTEDES, PORQUE NO SE METEN ESAS PIÑAS EN EL ORTO Y ME BESAN EL CULO PUTOS IMBECILES!

Honoka: p-p-p-p-pero Tachimukai que te paso?

Tachimukai: SOY UN HOMBRE NUEVO

Sayuri: (*-*) TACHIMUKAI ES GENIAL!

Goenji: OK? mejor rescatemos lo que podamos del otro avion antes de que, tambien, explote

Aki: - con una botella de alcohol del tamaño de cristo - Goenji! tengo algo para ti!

Goenji: no... no, no... no, no, no... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no OTRA VEZ!

Toko: Pienza en natsumi sin ropa o algo asi!

Todos: (D:) guau

Juan: ah! eres tan hermosa cuando te enfureces - con ojitos de corazon -

Fubuki: eres un enfermo (¬¬)

Muchos minutos despues...

Suzuno: que calor!

Goenji: CALOR? CALOR? QUE ESPERABAS PUTO IMBECIL? FRIO?

Suzuno: - chiquito - almenos una paleta?

Fubuki: - le pega en la cara con un palo - PUTO IMBECIL! AQUI TIENES TU PALETA!

Suzuno: no tenias que ser tan malo

Minutos despues...

Endo: (_) - bailando el cascanueces - tan tan tan tan tan tun tun tun tun...! - se cae sobre Kazemaru dandole en las nueces -

Kazemaru: creo que ya se porque lo llaman cascanueces

Sayuri: - sacando a Mark - OH! PRIMO! TENGO UN BALON DE SOCCER PARA TII!

Endo: DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME DAME!

Sayuri: - dispara con Mark pero endo lo evita bailando - deja de moverte

Endo: - termina de bailar cuando a Sayuri se le acaban las balas - Fue un placer casi sexual bailar para ustedes

Juan: - terminando de sacar las cosas del avion - Endo! - le da un balon que habia en el avion - toma!

Endo: - Abrazando el balon como Smeagle - Alejense de Adidas! es Mi precioso!

Goenji: - Le pega con La "paleta" de Suzuno - ES UN PUTO BALON!

Endo: pero porque todo es con agresividad?

Aki: Deja de herirlo!

Goenji: - golpeandolo mas fuerte aun - Hasta que suelte el balon y diga que ama algo mas!

Endo: - suelta el balon y solo para que Goenji dejara de golpearlo - AMO A AKI CON TODO MI CORAZON!

Aki: - sonrojada - que?

Goenji: COMO SI NO FUERA OBVIO!

Endo: **mierda con trocitos de garbanzo** BIEN, LO ADMITO, AMO A AKI, Y? LES INCUMBE? ELLA ES HERMOSA Y PODRIA TENER AL HOMBRE QUE QUISIERA! - se va corriendo llorando -

Aki: GOENJI! ERES UN IMBECIL! SATORU! NO TE VAYAS! ESPERAME! - corre detras de el -

Natsumi: - se lleva a Goenji - Shuuya, vamonos un momento, te quiero explicar el corazon de una chica...

Juan: o matarlo (¬¬)

Endo: - en la rama de un arbol - nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de esta locura de show

El autor: El proverbio del autor! Si Amas Algo Dejalo Ir, O Tus Amigos Te Romperan Un Palo En la Cabeza!

Au Revoir!


	5. Un Dia Lleno de Sorpresas

Aki: - buscando a Endo - SATORU! donde estas?

Endo: - amarrado de las piernas y con arañas en el rostro - SUELTENME! GOENJI, SUELTAME DE ESTA TRAMPA! SE QUE TU LA HICISTE NO FUNCIONARA!

Goenji: - coge la "paleta" de Suzuno - te liberare de esa trampa! Piñata!

Endo: - moviendose hacia los lados para evitar los golpes - no... no, no... no, no, no... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no OTRA VEZ!

Aki: - coge una botella de Vino Blanco de Jugo de Limon del tamaño de Cristo - Goenji!

Goenji: no... no, no... no, no, no... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

25 Minutos de mierda para Goenji despues...

Goenji: - hablando entrecortado - me voy al campamento ** nota para mi mismo: no te metas con Endo si Aki tiene Vino Blanco y esta cerca**

Aki: - baja a Endo - esta bien... te bajare de aqui

Endo: - queda en el suelo - Gracias

Aki: - se tropieza con algo y besa a Endo en el suelo - Mmmmm...

Endo: **adoro mi vida!**

Kogure: - caminando por ahi y los ve - OYE! ENDO SUELTALA QUE AUN NO DA LECHE - sale corriendo a toda velocidad -

Aki y Endo: ¡KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -suspiran- GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… –suspiran- REEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kogure: !

Endo: ME LAS PAGARAS !

Aki: - coge un cuhillo de piedra - TE ARRANCARE LA PIEL!

Endo: con una ostra?

Aki: - sarcastica - no amor, usare perfume

Endo: (TT^TT) Tu sarcasmo me latsima!

Aki: - abraza a Endo - Ya calmate

Honoka: - con una videocamara - Grrrrrrr... Satoru tiene suerte

En el campamento...

Endo: este sera otro jodido dia para mi

Goenji: no era ese el capitulo de ayer?

Honoka y Sayuri: QUE TE DIJIMOS DE CRUZAR LA CUARTA PARED! TARADO

Endo: la cuarta pared?

Honoka: mi jefe nos mataria si lo dijera

Juan: - con Sebastian afuera - yo sere el inquisidor! muajajajaja!

Hiroto: relajate

Goenji: (¬¬) esto es lo mas cerca que estaremos de volver a tener fans

Juan: si vuelves a cruzar la cuarta barrera te vuelvo queso gruyere!

Goenji: pero porque todo es con agresividad?

Juan: POR LOS FRIJOLES!

Lizzy: Dijiste por los... ya te pareces a Rando

Juan: era el mejor profe de ingles (XD)

Toko: y Suzuno?

En el bosque...

Suzuno: - subiendo una montaña - necesito frio!

Lizzy: NO ESPERA SUZU! NO HAGAS UNA ESTUPIDES! ESE ES EL TRABAJO DE ENDO!

Endo: SI! - lo piensa un poco - Oye!

Suzuno: - ya en la cima hablando como Rafa de los Simpsons - Suzu se siente bien

Honoka: ya se deschaveto otro (¬¬)

Endo: - totalmente Deschavetado - quiero panqueques

Goenji: DONDE PUTAS ENCONTRAREMOS PANQUEQUES EN UNA ISLOTA QUE NO SALE EN LOS MAPAS! - suena un eco -

Aki: - igualita a Endo - te tengo panqueques!

Endo: - va a morder uno y le explota en la cara - que tenian?

Aki: bien... Harina (arena) Huevos (grandas) Aceite (nitroglicerina) y Leche (un liquido blanco de dudosa procedencia)

Endo: me arde el pezon...

Tsunami: - revolcandose en el suelo - Surf! Surf! Surf!

Aki: que pasa? porque no surfeas?

Tsunami: (TT^TT) se quemo mi tabla en la explosion del avion

Goenji: - estalla en carcajadas - jajajajajajaja!

Fuyupe: - le pisa el pie a Goenji y luego le da una cachetada - no seas malo con el!

Goenji: pero porque todo es con agresividad?

Fuype: porque lo quiero (¬¬)

Tsunami: eeehh... que?

Fuyupe: - sonrojada - porque es de buen agüero!

Tsunami: ok

Hiroto: Necesitamos comida... mi cabello parece un pulpo... Mi hermana parece un calamar... Endo parece un buho!

Midorikawa: creo que hiroto ya perdio la cabeza

Juan: - recordando algo - Oh si! Midorikawa, Thalia te manda saludos

Midorikawa: (TT^TT) EXTRAÑO A THALIA!

Hiroto: - se sube a la cabeza de Tobitaka - Mmmmm cornamente de alce - babea -

Juan: Hiroto, Rocio te manda saludos

Hiroto: ROSSIE! (TT^TT)

Juan: ME LA SUDAN QUE INMADUROS SON!

Endo: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de este loco programa de mierda!

El Autor: El Proverbio del autor... Si una chica loca te ofrece panqueques en una isla desierta Serias muy idiota si dijeras que si

Adios! XD


	6. Un Milagro!

(Nota SUPREMAMENTE importante: En MIS fics Arata es mujer asi que no me jodan)

En la noche...

Endo: porque me odia el autor!

Goenji: - lo golpea en la cara con una ostra - no cruces la pinche cuarta barrera!

Aki: - le da en la cara con la "paleta" de suzuno - deja de lastimar a mi novio (¬¬#)

Natsumi: - se engorila - NO LASTIMES A SHUUYA!

Tachimukai: PELEA DE CHICAS!

Honoka: creo que ya perdimos a Tachimukai

Sayuri: (TT^TT) extraño al viejo yuuki

Kazemaru: (¬¬) que le vera a ese niñito?

Juan: - bromeando - bueno... creo que deberiamos poblar la isla

Todas las chicas excepto por Toko: di eso otra ves y te arrancaremos la lombriz!

Toko: me parece que juan tiene razon

Honoka: si dices eso otra ves le mostrare un video en HD a tu padre de ti y juan!

Toko: no ha pasado

Sayuri: se fotoshop

Toko: ok

unos minutos despues...

Kogure: - cavando un hoyo - uf ya casi...

Kido: - Cae a al hueco - Kogure! estas triplemente muerto!

Kogure: triplemente por que?

Kido: A. Por meterte con mi hermana! B. Por meterme en este hoyo! y C. **POR TODAS LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE HARAS EN EL FUTURO!**

Goenji: juguemos un juego, contare hasta dies, el que hable despues de que diga "dies" le golpeare la cara con un coco

Fubuki: pero...

Goenji: - contando a toda velocidad - 10! Fubuki tu eres

Fubuki: (óò) no es justo!

Goenji: - le lanza un coco verde - toma

Endo: - se pone en medio por accidente y recibe el cocazo - D'oh!

Goenji: - rie - jodido imbecil

Endo: por que el autor me odia?

Juan: - lo golpea con sebastian - no conoceras la dicha de ser padre si sigues cruzando la cuarta barrera

Aki: tienes necesariamente que golpearlo con tu ametralladora?

Juan: eeeemmm... si?

un rato despues...

Endo: - enrollado en el suelo - ñeeeeehhh! quiero jugar soccer!

Goenji: - con cara de malo - JUAN! HORA DE METER UN GOL!

Juan: - patea a Endo y lo manda a volar - ¡ve!

Endo: - lo agarra un aguila - (¬¬) a veces me pregunto si merece la pena ser el personaje principal de este show

Aki: - en la casa limpiando - mmhamamahahahmmm...

Endo: - el aguila lo suelta y se golpea contra un arbol y rebota hacia la casa entrando por la ventana - POR QUE SOLO A MI!

Aki: - se tropieza y cae encima de el - hola, Satoru - con una mirada sexy -

Endo: - sonrojado - tengo una botella de agua en mis pantalones me la darias?

Aki: - tocando algo - es esto?

Endo: (;D) no... pero no dejes de tocarlo

En la playa...

Goenji: creo que lo pateaste un poco lejos

Juan: ups?

Honoka: voy a ver donde esta - inhala mucho aire - PRIMO! DONDE ESTAS!

Endo: - grita desde la casa - ESTOY OCUPADO HONOKA!

Aki: - gira junto a el - PODRIAN DEJAR DE PELEAR? NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ALGO?

Honoka: **ya veo** DISFRUTEN LO QUE HACEN!

Juan: **pero que demonios peinsan** no creo que esto termine bien...

Natsumi: - que es bastante inocente - que estaran haciendo

Goenji: haciendo un bebe ¬¬

Natsumi: ... podemos hacer uno Shuuya?

Goenji: - con la cara totalmente roja - c-creo que no es mala idea p-pero... **ay madre**

Osamu: - sale del mar junto a Arata, Malquia y Genda - hola chicos ¬¬

Suzuno: adivinare, Genda?

Genda: (¬¬) si... perdon chicos

Arata: no importa amor (^^)

Hiroto: jodido imbecil...

Goenji: ES QUE TODOS LOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS QUE HAN ESTADO EN ESTE SHOW TERMINARAN EN ESTA ISLA DE MIERDA?

Endo: tu crees que hay suficiente gente estupida para llenar esta isla?

En otra parte del mundo...

Nagumo: - ve el anuncio - SI! un viaje a mi propia isla - pone click -

En la isla...

Fubuki: reso porque el proximo imbecil que caiga en la trampa, traiga comida como para que Midorikawa no se la coma toda

Endo: - despelucado, llegando de imprevisto - tienes razon

Midorikawa: (TT^TT) que hice yo?

Goenji: ser un maldito tragon de porqueria?

Aki: - junto a Endo - me siento tan bien

Juan: - pone la mano en el vientre de Aki - espera... Aki... estas embarazada

Endo: A-Aki... Y y-yo... aaaaaayyyhhh... - se tambalea - nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de este milagroso show - se desmaya -

El autor: el proverbio del autor!... Aprentemente goenji tiene razon. Hay suficiente idiotas, imbeciles, atembados. etc para llenar una islota desierta que no esta en los mapas

el fin...


	7. Dos dias el mismo idiota

Aki: (^^) sere madre

Sayuri: ojala no se cumpla el truco de magia...

Goenji: truco?

Sayuri: dicen que un embarazo es un truco de magia, pues aparece un bebe y el padre desaparece

Endo: yo no... - cae Nagumo de un avion - no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!

Nagumo: - se para en la cabeza de Endo - bien! al fin! esta es la isla Nagumo

Endo: hola Nagumo

Nagumo: oh. pero que es esto? bueno... inquense ante mi mis subditos!

Kazemaru: - lo golpea con la paleta de Suzuno - que tu isla, ni que Aki virgen!

Nagumo: que? - se levanta y le da codazitos a endo - eeheheeeh, Endo!

Honoka: - lo golpea en la cabeza - mira, ya somos muchos en esta isla de mierda para que digas esas sandeces

Nagumo: pero por que todo es con agresividad?

Goenji: - con una gotita en la cabeza - es que todos los maricas que cayeron en esta pinche isla de mierda dicen eso?

Endo: creo que si... oye!

Fubuki: que tan estupida tiene que ser una persona para no entenderlo?

Honoka: demasiado ¬¬

Sayuri: se supone que somos nietos del mismo abuelo?

Juan: - ve que el avion sigue volando - impresiones mias o el avion esta bajando en una espiral

Nagumo: por eso salte decia que se iba a chocarse contra la isla

Rean: - salta del avion con unas bolsas y maletas con ojitos de corazon - VOY POR TI HARUYA!

Nagumo: bien... cuantos grupos de idiotas hemos caido aqui?

Hiroto: cuatro

Goenji: es que el soccer vuelve idiotas a las personas

Lizzy: bueno Fuusuke no cayo por el soccer (^^;)

Juan: entonces que fue?

Suzuno: (^^;) promocion de gel para el pelo

Fubuki: tipico (¬¬) quien necesita tanto gel?

Suzuno: Goenji?

Goenji: - saca un gel del bolsillo - para que decir que no si si lo hago

Juan: solo falta que venga Tobitaka para que la fiesta cabellosa se complete

Tobitaka: - salta del avion - wwwwwooooooooooooooooooo!

Juan: ya se completo la fiesta del cabello

Fubuki: creo que si

Endo: falta alguien?

Goenji: ojala no

En Hokkaido...

Atsuya: WOOO! un viaje a mi propia isla! - llama a Pazita por el celular - oye paz, me gane un viaje a mi propia isla

En la isla de mierda...

Fubuki: - le pasa un escalofrio - oh, dios mio Atsuya hara algo estupido

Tobitaka: como sabes?

Fubuki: sexto sentido de hermano mayor

Endo: ya debe ser como la media noche... - yendose a dormir - fue un placer casi sexual quedarme despierto tan tarde como ustedes

Fubuki: - con cara de asco - tienes nescesariamente que decir eso?

Endo: - con cara de imbecil de porqueria - emmmmm... si?

Aki: **que tan buen padre sera?** sera buen padre?

Honoka: si cuida niños como hace sus tareas estas frita

Aki: - traga saliva - ojala no

unos minutos despues, en la cabaña...

Endo: duerman bien

Aki: - abrazada a Endo - a Satoru y a mi nos une un vinculo que nada puede romper

Fubuki: sí, un bebe... Endo, el padre de Aki te va a romper el orto

Endo: (¬¬) pero cunato apoyo

Goenji: apoyo el que te va a dar el señor Kino ¬¬

Endo: ay basura

Honoka: el se refiere a quitarle el... olvidalo

Aki: creen que mi papa sea capas?

Sayuri: estas jodida... - leyendo un librito de maternidad - sabian que una madre esta conectada a su hijo aun despues del parto... es como un vinculo

En Japon...

La señora Endo: !

En la recochina isla...

Endo: - escucha el grito ultrasonico de su madre - estoy putamente jodido

Honoka: buenas noches... - se tira al suelo y se duerme -

Goenji: buenas noches

Endo: **ojala el autor no nos ponga a decir buenas noches a todos** (¬¬)

Juan: Endo, tus pensamientos rompen la cuarta barrera

Endo: como lo sabes?

Juan: Soy la conciencia del autor en este mundo. Se que quiere el autor que pienses pues soy el (¬¬)

Endo: eres el creador? nuestro mesias

Juan: callate, jodido imbecil! no seas hereje! solo existe un mesias y se llama Jesus

Endo: ñeh?

Juan: soy catolico (¬¬)

Hiroto: - con cara de demonio - dejen de hablar y vayanse a dormir o les parto la madre

Endo: pero por que todo es con agresividad?

Juan: - le tira un coco noqueandolo - por los frijoles!

Lizzy: si sigues diciendo eso extrañaras tu casa mas

A la mañana siguiente...

Atsuya: - fuera de la cabaña siendo ahorcado por Pazita - por que me haces esto!

Pazita: porque nos mandaste a esta jodida isla desierta - sonido demoniaco -

Goenji: - aun medio dormido - cierren la ventana hace frio

Fubuki: la casa exploto (¬¬)

Goenji: ñeh?

Hiroto: - se levanta - Ñeh! bienvendios al club solo... duermanse donde quieran y luego hablamos de todo

Pazita: Aki esta gorda o soy yo?

Aki: GORDA TU MA... es que estoy en cinta

Pazita: Que? Quien? Cuando? Amapola? Marinela? El inexistente cerebro de Atsuya?

Atsuya: OYE!

Pazita: me prometi a mi misma ser sincera (^^)

Atsuya: oh... - lo piensa - oye - se da cuenta de que Pazita estaba dormida

Honoka: - enloquecida rompiendo la ropa de Endo - aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Endo: que diablos te pasa?

Honoka: hago ropa para mi... primo?

Endo: **bueno, menos mal nada paso con mi uniforme**

Honoka: - mostrando el micro uniforme de la FFI de Endo - miren

Endo: nooooooooo!

Goenji: escribire la constitucion de la isla... 1. Si Endo dice sandeces se le debe golpear con A. La paleta de Suzuno, B. Una ostra, C. A mano limpia, o D. Usar una roca de medio kilo... 2. Los bebes seran la prioridad... 3. Regrese a la regla 1

Honoka: - le quita la constitucion - 4. si alguien hace o dice estupideces... se le aplicara la regla 1... y 5. si alguien cruza la cuarta barrera se las vera con Juan, Honoka y Sayuri

Fubuki: - como hippie - y por que las reglas tienen que ser tan agresivas?

Honoka: - lo golpea con la paleta de Suzuno - Alguien mas?

Endo: no, no. como crees?

Sayuri: - lo amenaza con Nathan - mas te vale primo

Juan: - puliendo a Sebastian esperando a quien cruze la cuarta barrera - mjmjmjamama... ** y quiero que haga esto? debo estar loco en la vida real**

Hiroto: - golpeandose con una piedra - me aburro... - metiendose un caracolito en la boca - tengo hambre...

Tsunami: - viendo al mar - quiero surfear... (D':)

Aki: saben me da lastima

minutos despues...

Todos: - hacen la ola y Tsunami la remonta - ve

Tsunami: esta es la ola mas divertida que he montado - cae de cara - auch

Fuyupe: - le da un abrazo - estas bien?

Tsunami: **debo ser de muy buen agüero**

Honoka: - medio dormida - hola Paz que bien que me visitaras... pero tengo mucho sueño

Pazita: o tranquila estaremos aqui muuuuucho tiempo

Horas despues...

Endo: bien ya pasaron muchos muchos dias elijamos un nombre para la isla

Nagumo: Se llamara la isla Nagumo

Fubuki: - lo golpea con la paleta de Suzuno - callate pendejo!

Endo: me gusta la idea de isla So...

Goenji: - lo golpea con la paleta de Suzuno - si dices Soccer te rompo la madre!

Juan: y si llamamos a la isla "isla que no sale en los mapas"?

Endo: no me gusta - le caen dos cocos encima - que paso?

Juan: no se - con una miradita de malo -

Endo: me dolio - le cae una montaña de cocos encima - por que me pasa esto a mi?

Juan: karma?

Endo: por?

Hiroto: por traer a tus amigos a una isla que no sale en los mapas?

Endo: pues... si

Atsuya: - alucinando - gracias a mi y a mi poder de liderazgo bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla...

Juan: creo que lo hice tomar mucha agua de mar

Fubuki: necesitamos un lago

Juan: - se voltea - hey, miren un lago

Endo: como no lo vimos?

Juan: ni idea...

Tsunami: - se mete - agua sin sal!

Horas de nado despues...

Honoka: necesitamos reconstruir la casa...

Juan: - con cara super cool - no ven? ya lo hice - la casa reconstruida y agrandada -

Endo: como es que mi ropa esta bien y tenemos la del niño?

Lizzy: magia?

Juan: - susurrandole a Lizzy - recuerda la cuarta barrera es sagrada

Tachimukai: - se despierta siendo el viejo Tachimukai que Honoka y Sayuri aman - hola

Honoka, Sayuri y Lizzy: que lindo - lo abrazan - volviste!

Tachimukai: me fui?

Honoka: no no... como crees?

Juan: ok este capitulo ya se volvio demasiado largo... creo que ya lo puedes terminar Endo

Endo: nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de esta locura que, pensandolo bien, es mi culpa

Juan: el proverbio del autor! cuando crees que no hay suficientes idiotas en el mundo aparece Atsuya!

Goenji: hasta la vista violinista

Sayuri: - lo golpea - deja de hablar


	8. La parejita feliz

Tachimukai: me siento diferente... hice alguna locura mientras era el otro

Honoka: que?

Tachimukai: es que tengo un gemelo malvado en mi casa y... ah... olvidenlo

Aki: me pregunto como llamar al bebe...

Endo: pussss... no se...

Honoka: quieren saber el sexo?

Endo: me dolera?

Honoka: nah - le hala el pelo y le quita un hilo de la banda, lo amarra a un alfiler se lo pone en la barriga a Aki - si hace circulos es niña y si son rayas es niño

Endo: que tan confiable es?

Aki: - el alfiler empieza a moverse en ambas formas - g-gemelos?

Endo: gemelos?

Sayuri: - coge unas hojas y hace un traje - muy bien. Primo pontelo

Endo: para que o que?

Sayuri: o te casas con Aki o te abro como queso gruyere

Endo: no diria que no (¬¬) amo a Aki, me casaria con ella sin necesidad de que me mates con Nathan

Sayuri: lo se... es por si las dudas

Endo: ok... solo dame el traje ¬¬

Aki: te ves muy bien con ese traje... eres muy lindo...

Endo: gracias... quien nos va a casar?

Juan: yo... necesito un traje para la boda...

Honoka: necesito tus medidas

Juan: - le da sus medidas - siempre las tengo disponibles

Lizzy: no se como lo haces pero siempre estas preparado

Juan: siempre me he preguntado algo... Tsunami... por que llevas esos gogles? pareces personaje de Digimon

Tsunami: Hice el cast para aparecer pero estaba demasiado en onda

Hiroto: si claro ¬¬

Fuyupe: yo le creo - con una carita tierna -

Tsunami: que lindo de tu parte (^^)

un rato despues...

Tsunami: - mirando hacia abajo - la amo tanto... pero no se si ella ami...

Juan: **si supieras...** (¬¬)

Sayuri: ayudemoslo...

Un ratito mas tarde...

Honoka: - hablando con Lizzy y Sayuri - comienza operacion pareja 1: TsunamiXFuyupe

Suena "mision imposible" (XD)...

Juan: . con su guitarra - adoro esta cancion

Sayuri: - se mete a la casa y toma algunas cosas romanticas - ok...

Honoka: - en el mar buscando una perla - ya me mordieron tres cangrejos pero la tengo, AH! que sean cuato (¬¬)

Lizzy: - le da a Tsunami unas notas romanticas y lo manda al bosque - solo ve!

Tsunami: ok... pero por que?

Lizzy: AHORA!

Tsunami: OK...

Un rato despues...

Lizzy: - le pone una diadema de flores a Fuyupe - ve al bosque y guiate por el sonido de una guitarra española

Tsunami: - tocando la guitarra - de donde habrá salido...

Juan: - aparece de la nada - estaba en mi equipaje - desaparece -

Tsunami: raro...

Fuyupe: - llegando bastante confundida - Josuke?

Tsunami: - lee una de las notas - **dale un beso en la mano y dile algo lindo** - hace lo escrito - eres como la mas hermosa perla del mar

Fuyupe: - se sonroja - gracias... tocas la guitarra muy bien

Tsunami: gracias... quieres comer? - saca una cesta llena de la comida favorita de Fuyupe - tengo lo que te gusta

Fuyupe: ostras hervidas... y de postre pasteles de crema... de donde sacaste esto?

Tsunami: no creerias todo lo que Juan lleva en su maleta

Fuyupe: - se rie suavemente - eres muy amable Josuke (^^)

Tsunami: - lee otra nota - **"si entrecierra los ojos y empieza a pensar, es el momento de besarla"** eres hermosa (^^)

Fuyupe: - cierra los ojos un poco y baja la cabeza - gracias...

Tsunami: - en un movimiento rapido Tsunami la abraza la ve a los ojos unos segundos y la besa - **te amo**

Fuyupe: (O_O) J-Josuke... tu... y-yo...

Tsunami: no digas nada... te amo

Honoka: - en los arbustos grabando todo con la su camara que sobrevivio la explosion - **Oh, sí!** - susurrando - mision cumplida

Juan: **debo perder demasiado tiempo en el mundo real...** ah... la boda... cuando quieren que sea?

Endo: diria que en unas... dos semanas estan bien...

Aki: me parece bien...

Honoka: ok

Horas despues...

Hiroto: que calor...

Juan: **si me conosco Endo hara algo estupido**

Endo: - alucinando, vestido como musulman - Yo soy musul-man! El superheroe del islam!

Juan: - lo levanta y lo mete al lago - tienes que dejar de hacer eso ¬¬

Endo: que hice

Goenji: te creias un super heroe llamdo Musul-Man

Aki: quitate ese traje de musulman!

Endo: guau, con ropa y todo...

Fubuki: almenos no saliste corriendo por la isla gritando Musul-man

Toko: no le des ideas a su subconciente, tarado!

Honoka: tiene razon... eso me recuerda a algo de la constitucion

Juan: - lo golpea con una roca - toma

Fubuki: - cantando como en la tecnica - kagome kagome kagome...

Honoka: creo que le diste demasiado duro...

Fubuki: soy Musul-Man!

Honoka: bruto (¬¬)

Juan: ups...

Fubuki: no, es broma (XD)

Goenji y Atsuya: - le pegan con la paleta de Suzuno - PALETA DE SUZUNO V2

Fubuki: pero por que todo es con agresividad?

Pazita: - le rompe la paltea de Suzuno normal a Goenji - no lo lastimes, es el unico inteligente de esta isla

Endo: si... OYE!

Un rato despues...

Hiroto: que tienen en comun un sillon y un peine

Lizzy: que ninguno de los dos hace jugo de mora (¬¬)

Juan: **resentida** almenos no parecia peluca de bailarin de disco en la foto de tercer grado

Lizzy: me robaste el cepillo ese dia!

Juan: no fui yo fue lupus!

Lizzy: me vale vergas, napoleon dinamita!

Juan: DEJA DE JODER!

Lizzy: dame mi juguito de mora!

Juan: - salta a su maleta - debe ser esto... - sonido demoniaco - no, no me muerdas el trasero maldito apìo mutante

Tobitaka: - se asoma - hola - unos tentaculos se lo llevan dentro de la maleta - aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Dies minutos despues...

Juan: - sale de la maleta - tu jugo

Lizzy: wiiii!

Juan: marinelas para Honoka y Pazita

Honoka y Pazita: si!

Juan: Hey, Toko quieres sushi?

Toko: de donde lo sacaste

Juan: creeme, solo dire que tenia al primo de Davie Jones en mi maleta

Goenji: ok...

Endo: creo que es hora de terminar el capitulo...

Juan: - coge una version pistola de agua de Sebastian - AUNQUE TENGAS RAZON LA CONSTITUCION ES SAGRADA

Endo: - golpeado contra una roca - me duele

Juan: Tachimukai, tu puedes dar el proverbio

Tachimukai: el proverbio del autor! La paleta de Suzuno evoluciona con la pasion que uno tiene por golpea a Endo!

Honoka y Sayuri: si ve Taaaaaaaachi!

Juan: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (XD)


	9. El Endocornio

En la noche...

Endo: - con una botella de cerveza del bar - quieren?

Pazita: (FJ) Endo, te apuesto a que no te puedes tomar 100 cervezas sin que te de un coma etílico

Endo: que gano yo?

Pazita: poderes para superar la cuarta barrera cuando quieras

Endo: y si ganas?

Pazita: hacer lo que quiera con tu cuerpo emborrachado...

Endo: OK - se toma la botella en sus manos - ya voy una!

98 botellas después...

Endo: - se toma media botella - Ashlan shalva a... NARNIA -cae desmayado en el suelo -

Aki: deberíamos decirle a Honoka que lo ayude

Pazita: no, espera un poco quiero disfrutar el momento

Aki: eres mala

Pazita: oh basta me sonrojo

un rato después...

Endo: - se despierta con una horrible cruda - que paso?

Juan: - con unas cuerdas - te amarre al tronco de una palmera para que Pazita, Honoka, Sayuri, Lizzy y yo te tiremos fruta

Endo: - ve que tienen a carretilla con frutas del tamaño de cristo (ambos la carretilla y las frutas) - NO VERGAS, PUTAS, PINCHES, MAMES!

Juan: Sayuri, tu primero

Sayuri: - coge y lanza una piña - métete esto primo!

Endo: - le queda un aro de piña en cada ojo - sopas

Honoka: - tira una sandia - comete esto!

Endo: - con los aros y ademas con una sonrisa de sandia - doble sopas

Juan: - le lanza un coco - tropical!

Endo: - con un sombrero de coco ademas de las otras cosas - triple sopas

Lizzy: - le lanza un banano - toma

Endo: - le queda el banano en la frente como un cuerno - triple sopas y con pollo

Pazita: - una cereza del tamaño de Cristo - toma!

Endo: - con una nariz de ceresa - triple sopas con pollo y pan

Un rato despues...

Endo: - con todo lo ya dicho, pantalones de mandarina, un traje de manzana, zapatos de durazno, orejas de naranja y guantes de pera - que soy el Endo-cornio?

Juan: yo ensaba en el uni-Endo pero esta mejor

Goenji: eso es arte moderno...

Juan: que tiene eso de arte moderno? arte moderno es cuando todo esta plano a la perspectiva chueca y todo se ve muy raro

Kogure: como tu rostro

Juan: - se vuelve una haruna super gigante - kogure!

Kogure: sopas (:S)

Haruna: que paso...

Juan: - pisa a Kogure - super pisoton

Kogure: - medio muerto en el suelo - no debi hacerlo

Haruna: no yuuya! - lo abraza - estas bien

Kogure: me duele pero si

Kido: Juan... no es por molestarte pero me enseñas a hacer eso?

Juan: necesitas poder cruzar la cuarta barrera

Kido: - hablando como español - joder chaval

Goenji: solo porque me equivoque con lo de arte moderno

Fubuki: extraño Hokkaido

Goenji: extraño a Yuuka

Juan: tranquilo Toramaru la cuida bien

Goenji: noooooooooooooooo!

Sayuri: extraño la ducha y mis conejos

Juan: - mete la mano al bosque - espera - saca el conejo diabolico - mira!

Endo: noooooooo! - se mete detras de Aki - alegenlo de mi

Sayuri: que te pasa - abraza al conejo - es muy lindo

Conejo: - con una vocesita tierna estilo tachimukai - te quiero

Sayuri: - lo abraza mas - y habla! que ternurita!

Endo: es maligno!

Honoka: no seas tonto

Juan: **supieran**

Sayuri: - le pone el conejo en las manos a Endo - necesito ir por ropa... primo lo cuidarias?

Endo: que? yo? no!

Todos se van...

Conejo: mi viejo enemigo... Endo... mujajaja - se lanza sobre el y en ves de morderlo lo abraza - que crees? me parece que ya te hice sufrir demasiado

Endo: que paso?

Conejo: soy otra parte de la mente de Juan, la parte infantil y que te quiere como amigo (^^)

Endo: que alivio

Conejo: no te confies! porque puedo hacerte lo que quiera!

Endo: si señora, digo señor

Sayuri: - ve raro a Endo - esta hablando con mi conejito

Juan: creo que... mi conciencia ya quiere a Endo

horas despues...

Tachimukai: - exagerando - vitacora de Tachimukai: hemos estado aqui por meses, las lluvias han sido horribles, los conejos me dan miedo... si alguien alguna ves lee esto... AYUDA!

Kazemaru: - tratando de hacerle un cumplido a Sayuri - tienes un cuerpo... _like a donkey _- trantando de decirle que tenia muy buen cuerpo -

Sayuri: no digas esas cosas tan lindas

Juan: sabes que _donkey _significa burro?

Kazemaru: - se pone de rodillas en fernte de sayuri - no era mi intencion! queria decir que eras muy linda! lo siento - se pone a llorar - perdoname!

Sayuri: - sonrojada - tranqui, mi primo me ha llamdo asi muchas veces

Endo: casi me abres un hueco con tus derringers!

Sayuri: aun estas vivo, no?

Kazemaru: - le agarra las manos - solo nesesito que me dirijas la palabra para perder el aliento, solo nesesito un segundo a tu lado para ser el dueño del universo... te amo Sayuri

Sayuri: - casi vuelta un jitomate - k-Kazemaru... i-Ichirota... y-yo... t-tu... - se desmaya -

Kazemaru: Sayuri!

Honoka: dejala, le pasa todo el tiempo

Minutos despues...

Sayuri: - se despierta - que paso?

Honoka: te desmayaste porque Kazemaru te dijo sus sentimientos

Kazemaru: - sonrojado - (TT-TT) perdoname... si no sientes lo mismo... es igual

Sayuri: y-yo... t-tu... pe... n-o...

Kazemaru: - triste - entiendo - y se va llorando -

Sayuri: no! - lo persigue - espera **debo alcanzarlo**

En una de las playas...

Kazemaru: - sentado en una roca - odio mi vida (TT^TT)

Sayuri: - se pone detras de el - Ichirota... lo siento, pero...

Kazemaru: - se levanta - no importa... si no te gusto...

Sayuri: - le tiemblan las rodillas - y-yo...

Kazemaru: - con una mirada muy triste - Sayu... - Sayuri le da un beso - **ESTE ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!**

Sayuri: **ESTE ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!**

Honoka: - tarareando Maji de Kansha y ve a los chicos - Sayuri? Kazemaru? no debi aceptarle esos marinelas a Juan

Juan: ehm... los marinelas eran normales...

Honoka: eso significa que no estoy alucinando?

Juan: sip

Endo: (O_O) prima... Kazemaru... alfin dejare de ser objeto de yaoi con Kazemaru para las fujoshis!

Goenji: PALETA DE SUZUNO V3!

Lizzy: ahora que haré con tantos dibujos? - mostrando dibujos Yaoi explisitos -

Fubuki: mostrarlos a gente que no lo sabe?

Juan: este capitulo ya se puso muy largo... a ver... Hiroto!

Hiroto: lo peor que podrias hacer cuando esperas la respuesta de quien te gusta, es salir corriendo

Juan: nos vemos luego!


	10. Un, Casi, Rescate

En la tarde del mismo dia...

Tachimukai: - totalmente ezquisofrenico - hola Sam!

Juan: señoras y señores, perdimos a Tachimukai (¬¬)

Sayuri: nooo! Taaaachi!

Kazemaru: **ya veo porque sentia celos de Tachimukai...** hmmmmm...

Juan: - salta a su maleta - esperenme aqui!

Fubuki: a veces me pregunto que cacorradas hace ahi

Juan: - saca al hermano gemelo de Sebastian - este es mi orgullo Akito

Goenji: tienes dos armas, te gusta disparar, pareces mercenario, te gusta golpear a Endo... y no eres novio de Sayuri... raro...

Sayuri: PUTO IMBECIL!

Juan: PALETA DE SUZUNO V3! - lo manda a Israel -

En Israel...

El verdadero Musul-Man: VETE DE AQUI! - lo golpea con un palo - PALETA DE JOSÉ V3!

Goenji: - vuela a la isla otra vez - te odio maldito autor de mierda!

En la isla...

Juan: - clava a Goenji en el suelo de un golpe - PALETA DE SUZUNO V4!

Goenji: ah, si. Juan. Tienes primos en Israel?

Juan: sep

Goenji: tu primo Mohamed te manda saludos

Juan: ok

En la casa...

Kido: - hablando con Kogure - si logras hacer que Haruna se case con tigo, me comeré mi capa...

Kogure: - con un Anillo de compromiso - Haruna Otonashi... me harias el honor de casarte con migo?

Haruna: SI!

Kido: - empieza a masticar su capa - Juan! Dame sal!

Juan: - le tira un salero - toma!

Kido: - sigue comiendo - sabe bien...

Fuera de la casa...

Tachimukai: esto es aburrido

¿?: - una chica alta de pelo cafe, ojos verdes y un vestido rosado llega en una barca - vine a rescatarlos a todos!

Tachimukai: - pone cara de WTF y luego ojitos de corazon - qu... hoooola enfermera!

Fubuki: - muy feliz - si!

Hikari: soy Hikari Hinamori... - golpea la palma de la mano con su puño - demonios no se en que pensaba, no traje mi avion!

Goenji: - se vuelve totalmente loco y le da en la cabeza a Endo con la paleta de Suzuno - PALETA DE SUZUNO V4... V5... V6!

Juan: creo que deberiamos cambiarle el nombre por paleta de Endo

Suzuno: seh...

Lizzy: lo siento, pero el nombre Paleta de Suzuno es mejor

Hikari: almenos aun tenemos mi barca... - unos tiburones se tragan la barca - Sopas con pollo, pan y antigripal

Goenji: VERGAS!

Fudo: es que nunca nos van a sacar de Aqui?

Sakuma: no lo se - se pone gafas de sol y se tira en la arena - pero lo disfrutaré

Kido: te lo tomas con mucha calma - terminandose su capa - creo que me voy a... - sale corriendo al bosque - BAÑO BAÑO BAÑO BAÑO BAÑO!

Juan: que estupida apuesta (¬¬) **como no se me ocurrio?**

Toko: Juan?...

Juan: - como Argentino - decime

Toko: estoy... tu... bebes...

Juan: ok, lo entiendo... me permitirias? - se va al bosque - aaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Toko: - entra al bosque - que paso?

Juan: un arbol exploto...

Toko: y el Arbol?

Juan: lo uni otra ves...

Toko: no parece que haya habido una explosion

Juan: limpie todo...

Toko: tus manos estarian sucias

Juan: las limpie en el rio de ahi...

Toko: estaria sucia el agua

Juan: el agua fluyo! - abraza a Toko - voy a ser padre! **como es que pense en esto en la vida real!**

Goenji: el señor Saizen te rompera el orto

Juan: ya se... puedo ser un semi dios, pero un padre es la mas poderosa fuerza del universo!

Hiroto: raro...

Toko: no seas tan tonto (^^)

Juan: es que le tengo miedo a mi suegro

En la tarde...

Aki: - coge una foto de Endo y le da muchos besos - te amo, te amo, te amo!

Goenji: primer paso del embarazo, Subitos cambios de humor

Tachimukai: Aki quieres comer algo?

Aki: CREES QUE NO QUIERO COMER! TENGO UN NIÑO DENTRO MIO! DEBO ALIMENTARLO! CREEES QUE SOY MALA MADRE!

Tachimukai: (TT^TT) aaaaah! no seas tan mala con migo!

Hikari: - lo abraza como si fuera su hijo - ya, ya tachi, relajate

Tachimukai: - llorando en sus brazos - aaaaaah! - se percata de lo que hace - (O/O) p-perdon... yo...

Hikari: - se sonroja igual - n... no importa...

Aki: - sufre otro cambio de humor - TENGO HAMBRE!

Goenji: siguiente paso, antojos

Aki: comida!

Juan: - le da un menú - que desea madame? - hablando como frances -

Aki: quiero Hormigas con chocolate, Gelatina de pata de vaca, Chiguiro asado, Dulces de caracol y de postre, Helado de garbanzo con trocitos de cebolla, Chocolates de espinaca y una Malteada de falso positivo

Endo: - con cara de asco - de donde es esa comida tan repugnante?

Juan y Lizzy: - Juan con Sebastian y Lizzy con un bate negro de nombre Laura - de Colombia!

Endo: demonios

Lizzy: PIÑATA! - golpeando a Endo con Laura - muere!

Endo: basta! - le pegan en la cadera y salen unos cuantos dulces del pantalon -

Juan: hasta para mi esto no tiene sentido...

Fubuki: no los cuestiones! son dulces!

Aki: - se come lo que Juan le dio - listo...

Goenji: paso tres, Vomitos...

Aki: - vomita mucho - que pasa? - vomita mas - horrible... - vomita mas aun - detesto esto - vomita mas - no!

Goenji: paso cuatro, obsesion por tejer...

Aki: - teje un mameluco - bien... - luego un mini uniforme del FFI - le encantara... - uno que dice _Daddy Is My Hero _- aaaaww... a Satoru le gustará mucho...

Endo: como sabes tanto Goenji

Goenji: eres estupido? tu fuiste el primero en saber que mi padre es doctor

Endo: - con cara de idiota - aaaaah... si lo olvidé

Fubuki: no me sorprende... (¬¬)

Goenji: lo de tejer se le pasa a todas las mujeres del grupo asi que aislenlas... - se voltea y las ve tejiendo muchos mamelucos -

Natsumi: le encantara este mameluco al bebe (^-^)

Hiroto: tipico (¬¬)

Goenji: - se le ocurre ver hacia arriba y ve un avion que va a aterrizar ahi - SI! otro avion!

Edgar: - sale del avion - que hacen todos ustedes en la isla Valtinas?

Fubuki: tipico - haciendo circulitos en el suelo - mmmmm... nunca saldremos de aqui... (TT^TT)

Mark y Dylan: - salen del avion - UH! la playa!

Terrace: - sale del avion con un traje de bailarin - FUEGO DE AMERICA! -bailando con unas tronadoras encendidas en llamas - WOOOOOOOOO! - persiguiendo a Endo - MUERE!

Endo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - corriendo a toda velocidad - que tienes contra mi?

Terrace: nada! es que tengo que cazar comida! - persiguiendo una animal que estaba escondido detras de Endo -

Endo: - se corre y muestra el conejito - cometelo vivo!

Conejito: - salta sobre Terrace - muere tu!

Terrace: nononono! - suelta las tronadoras que caen al mar y se va corriendo - CONEJO DEMONIACO!

Sayuri: - abraza al conejito - que lindo!

Conejito: - le pone cara de malo y lo mira rayado - te tengo entre ojos maldito!

Terrace: tan lindo pero tan malo... genial

Endo: dime que tu avion funciona! - halandole la camisa a Edgar -

Edgar: quiero estar aqui un dia almenos...

Endo: NOOOOOO! - le da un puño a Edgar -

Edgar: - le pone una venda en los ojos a Aki - por favor no veas

Unos tortuosos dieciocho minutos, para Endo, despues...

Aki: - se quita la venda - que pasa?

Endo: - todo muerto en el suelo - me duele...

Hiroto: le debio doler... - empieza a sacar algo de la maleta de Juan - tienes bolas de algodon?

Juan: no, sinó, mis hijos serian de peluche

Toko: - con cara demoniaca - que?

Juan: n-nada (^^;)

En la noche...

Fubuki: - señala algo en el suelo - aaaaaaaaah! - se esconde detras de Honoka -

Honoka: - ve y es una araña muy pequeña - es una broma?

Fubuki: ODIO LAS ARAÑAS!

Goenji: - voltea y en su brazo hay una serpiente pequeña - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - la sacude el brazo y se esconde detras de Natsumi -

Natsumi: Shuuya es mas pequeña que una lombriz (¬¬)

Goenji: no tolero las serpientes!

Kogure: - con un dizfras de payaso - quien escondio mi ropa? solo tengo esto

Endo: - se esconde detraz de Aki - PAYASO! LOS ODIO! AAAAAAAHHHH!

Aki: es enserio?

Endo: me vi la cosa y me mori de miedo!

Tachimukai: - ve una sabana moviendose en el bosque - UN FANTASMA!

Hikari: - mueve la sabana y es Terrace peleando con el conejito - es enserio?

Terrace: ESE CONEJO ES MALIGNO!

Juan: creo que deberiamos ir a dormir - y empieza a caer lluvia - ahora

Lizzy: que ideas las tuyas Juan (¬¬)

En la casa...

Fubuki: - saca una lata de la maleta de Juan - dormire con este repelente de arañas -se le acerca a Honoka

Goenji: - lo mismo que Fubuki - dormire con un repelente de serpientes - abraza a Natsumi -

Endo: - saca un pie de coco - dormire con este repelente de payasos - abrza a Aki -

Terrace: - sacaun tarro de saca un tarro de salsa picante - dormiré con este repelente de conejos - se pone en posicion fetal

Tachimukai: - saca un amuleto raro - dormire con este repelente de fantasmas

Hikari: - casi como su madre lo abraza - relajate

Tachimukai: (O/O) OK... **creo que me enamoré**

Sayuri, Honoka y Tachimukai: QUE LINDOS!

Kazemaru: - con cara de deprimido - ñeh... **mi novia prefiere a un bebe que a mi**

Sayuri: - abraza a Kazemaru - que pasa mi Ichi-chan?

Kazemaru: no, nada **crei lo peor**

Juan: LES DIO LA MARICADA? SI NO SE CALLAN, LES PARTO LA MADRE!

En la mañana...

Edgar: - con una trompeta tocando el himno de Inglaterra - DESPIERTEN

Juan: - se monta al avion - vamonos!

Cuando todos se habian subido...

Edgar: ehm... creo que no tenemos gasolina...

Hiroto: - se enfurece - COMO QUE NO HAY GASOLINA?

Dylan: ehm... ups? (^^;) olvidé llenar el tanque

Hiroto: JODIDO IMBECIL! (TT^TT)

Juan: HEREJE!

Mark: - le quita la paleta de Suzuno a Juan - puedo?

Juan: me insultarias si no lo hicieras (^^)

Mark: Paleta de Suzuno V6! - lo manda a Cafarnaun -

Endo: a canijo...

Mark: - vuelve de Cafarnaun - AJALE JALEO! - le cae ensima a Goenji

Goenji: mis piernas...

Natsumi: SHUUYA! - lo levanta - te ayudaré...

Juan: creo que deberiamos acabar antes de que a Goenji le rompan la espalda... creo que... Lizzy, dilo por favor

Lizzy: el proverbio del autor, cuando vayas en avion, recuerda llenar el tanque antes de empezar el viaje... es todo (^^)

Goenji: PALETA DE SUZUNO V7! - clava a Dylan en el suelo

Dylan: pero por que todo es con agresividad?


	11. Una Isla Llena De Calenturientos

Honoka: saben que es lo peor de estar aqui?

Hiroto: que?

Honoka: que nuestra unica opcion de trabajo sera escribir libros motivacionales!

Endo: NOOOO! quiero morir!

Sayuri: - le apunta con nathan - tus deseos son ordenes

Aki: no lo mates, _aun, _quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su padre sin tener que traumarse con las fotos de medicina legal

Sayuri: - le pega con nathan a Endo - eso sera suficiente

Juan: - en pisicion fetal - tengo un coma creativo!

Lizzy: otra vez?

Juan: enciende mi cerebro... pero ten cuidado!

Lizzy: - le pega con laura - ya?

Juan: SOY MUSUL-MAN!

Lizzy: pfffff... y Toko es Super-Moe - le vuelve a pegar - TOMA! mejor?

Juan: - hablando como paisa colombiano - que pasa?

Lizzy: deja de hablar como tu abuelo Tiberio - le pega otra vez -

Juan: - hablando normal - que paso?

Lizzy: situacion CVR-518

Juan: se me apagó el cerebro otra vez?

Lizzy: seh...

Goenji: viven golpeandose entre ustedes todo el tiempo?

Juan: es cosa de mejores amigos...

Lizzy: como cuando le pegas a Endo con un balon (^^;)

Goenji: asi que se golpean todo el tiempo por despertarse de la frustracion?

Lizzy: - pensando en una vez que le pegó en los bajos a Juan - no creo que haya sido por eso una de las veces

Juan: la de mis partes?

Lizzy: bingo

Juan: me duelen aun

Pazita: alguien sabe que fecha es?

Juan: es el festival del pocky

Pazita y Lizzy: - ahorcan a Suzuno y Atsuya - ME ESTOY PERDIENDO EL FESTIVAL DEL POCKY

Atsuya: me duele... - lo ahorca mas duro - por que me haces esto!

Pazita: POR EL FESTIVAL DEL POCKY!

Lizzy: - actuando de modo raro - QUIERO ESTAR AHI ME LO DEBES LLEVAME AHI, AHORA!

Suzuno: tu no eres asi... - jadeo - tu no me matarias!

Juan: - le toca el vientre a Lizzy - si, ya veo por que

Lizzy: a ver, que pasa?

Juan: - como un doctor de telenovela - Señorita, usted está embarazada...

Lizzy: y... yo?... b-bebes?

Juan: sip... algo pasa?

Lizzy: - se va corriendo al bosque - NOOOO!

Juan: todos, excepto Endo, vayan y eviten que se suicide

Endo: y por que yo no?

Juan: por que tu harias que tuviera mas deseos de suicidarse

Cuando todos se habian ido...

Endo: JUAN!

Juan: que?

Endo: por fin estamos solos!

Juan: AMANERADO!

Endo: HABLAREMOS DE HOMBRE... - señala a Juan - A ANIMAL! - se señala el mismo -

Juan: ok...

Endo: DE PERSONA A BESTIA - hace lo mismo -

Juan: entiendo...

Endo: - hace lo mismo - de tiburon a mojarra!

Juan: ok

Endo: de semi-dios a patetico perdedor - se señala una mas -

Juan: aunque me encaaaaaaaanta que me halagues, relajate

Endo: ok... solo tengo una pregunta, por que mierdas me odias tanto?

Juan: es que necesito a un patetico tonto que herir...

Endo: pero Goenji... el es mas patetico que yo!

Juan: pero tu eres mas golpeable y te quejas si te rompo la madre a golpes

Endo: si... Goenji almenos no llora por todo

En el bosque...

Lizzy: - con un cuchillo de piedra - no quiero sufrir mas... (TT^TT)

Suzuno: - abraza a Lizzy - no por favor... no lo hagas...

Lizzy: pero... yo... no merece la pena estamos en esta isla y no podemos salir... nunca saldremos no vale la pena seguir viviendo... - levantando el cuchillo - adios...

Suzuno: - se pone entre ella y el cuchillo - AAAAAHHH!

Lizzy: FUUSUKE! - intenta ayudarlo pero es demasiado pesado -

Nagumo: - ve a Suzuno sangrando en el suelo - q...que pasó...

Lizzy: - llorando de miedo - no... el se interpuso... yo solo - abraza al pobre Suzuno - JUAN! - llamandolo - NECESITO AYUDA! FUUSUKE ESTA HERIDO!

En la playa...

Endo: resumiendolo, soy un perdedor y... - escucha el grito ultrasonico de Lizzy -

Juan: ay, no... - corre lo mas rapido que puede hacia Lizzy - que paso?

Lizzy: y... yo...

Juan: yo se lo que paso, te ayudaré

Lizzy: - limpia las heridas de Suzuno para que Juan termine de curarlo - lo siento, lo siento... Fuusuke...

Juan: - termina de curar a Suzuno - oye... estas bien?

Suzuno: solo dime que Lizzy está bien

Lizzy: - ve que Suzuno esta bien - Fuusuke... estas bien... - lo abraza - Fuusuke...

Suzuno: - se duerme - te amo...

Juan: - le toma sus signos vitales - está bien... no le pasa nada malo, solo necesita descanso...

Lizzy: - abraza a Suzuno - lo siento mucho Fuusuke

Nagumo: sabia que seria peligroso que tuviera novia...

Lizzy: - le tira el uchillo clavandolo del pelo a un arbol - QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE JODIDO IMBECIL?

Nagumo: NADA! - se quita el cuchilo y se va a toda velocidad a la cabaña -

Un rato despues...

Honoka: que tal si vamos a nadar?

Sayuri: no gracias, mama me dio "ese" vestido

Honoka: vamos, no seas aguafiestas!

Aki: que tan mal te puedes ver?

Sayuri: OK...

En la playa...

Honoka: - en la cabaña - vamos Sayuri! sal!

Sayuri: ni aunque estuviera muerta!

Kazemaru: no te debes ver mal (^^)

Sayuri: OK, saldre - sale con un bikini rojo y un poco apretado - me veo muy mal

Kazemaru: - con la boca tan abierta como la biologia se lo permitia - Sayuri... tu... yo... con esas curvas y yo sin frenos

Sayuri: - sonrojada - te gusta?

Kazemaru: si...

Honoka: puto pervertido ¬¬

Un rato de diversion y nado despues...

Juan: ok, ya tenemos a cuatro embarazadas, quien viene despues? Haruna?

Kido: si eso llegase a pasar... Kogure muere

Kogure: sobre eso...

Kido: ¡KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -suspira- GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU… –suspira- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Haruna: - abraza a Kogure - no lo mates! fue mi idea!

Juan: estoy desquiciado (TTwTT)

Lizzy: oh si...

Juan: mejor terminaré el capitulo antes de que mis nervios colapsen... Lizzy, dilo

Lizzy: El proverbio del autor! Estando metidos en una isla llena de calenturientos nada puede molestarte mas que saber que eres uno/a de ellos

Juan: es todo!


	12. El Castigo Sagrado Para El Pobre Juan

Horas despues...

Lizzy: Juan, quiero que seas el sirviente de Endo, por 24 horas, y en ese tiempo te despojaré de tu poder!

Juan: stas loca?

Lizzy: no (^-^)

Endo: voy a disfrutar esto

**QUEDAN 24 HORAS!**

Endo: - sacando una enorme bolsa llena de langostas - como tu primera tarea quiero que te metas estas langostas en los pantalones

Juan: ya que - se las mete y empiezan a morderle la "carne suave" - mis panditas!

Toko: - lo golpea con la paleta de Suzuno - YO AUN TENGO EL PODER QUE JUAN ME CONFIRIO! PALETA DE SUZUNO V14!

Endo: debi considerarlo

**QUEDAN 23 HORAS!**

Juan: - Hablando en ingles - Why? why? (Por que? por que?)

Lizzy: what's up? (Que pasho?)

Juan: I don't think i can do it! (No creo poder hacerlo!)

Lizzy: not so bad (No es tan malo)

Endo: - pasando por ahi cantando desafinadamente "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" -

Juan: SWEET FUCKING PALUTENA, THAT VOICE IS UNBEARABLE! (PUTA MADRE PALUTENA, ESA VOZ ES INAGUANTABLE!)

Endo: - pasado otra vez cantando "Barking At The Moon" de Jenny Lewis -

Juan: OH MY GOD! I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE'S WORSE! (POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! NO SE CUAL ES PEOR!)

**QUEDAN 19 HORAS!**

Endo: quedan diesinueve horas

Juan: que piensas?

Endo: quiero que me digas que soy el mejor jugador de soccer!

Juan: ok, esperame aqui - Se va al otro lado de la isla - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Endo: que exagerado

Juan: - vuelve - ok, Endo eres el mejor jugador de soccer de Japon

Endo: mundo

Juan: - se va otra vez - AAAAAAAAAAHH! - vuelve - eres el mejor jugador del mundo

Endo: fue tan dificil?

Juan: si

Endo: ahora mas halagos...

Juan: NO!

**QUEDAN 17 HORAS!**

Endo: Juan, quiero que me des un masaje de cuerpo entero, y no olvides ser suave en mi...

Juan: cayate!

**QUEDAN 10 HORAS!**

Endo: ahora que eso esta hecho

Juan: - revolcandose en el suelo - humanidad...

Endo: quiero que me des un baño de esponja de cuerpo entero, y usa una espojilla suave para mi...

Juan: Cayate!

**QUEDAN 12 MINUTOS**

Endo: Bien Juan ahora quiero que me des este tazon de uvas

Juan: ok

Endo: con la ropa de Krystal de Starfox Adventure

Juan: - Se pone el atuendo y mira la parte en la que esta menos "protegido" me siento vulnerable

Endo: me encanta esto...

**QUEDA 1 MINUTO!**

Endo: bien Juan te quedan - se pone a darle una lista larguisima de tareas estupidas -

Lizzy: bien, Juan te devuelvo tus poderes

Juan: - le pasa un escalofrio - Ok, ya volvi

Endo: y Juan, tus calsoncillos van en la charola

Juan: no, no, mi querido Endo, te equivocas

Endo: eh?

Juan: mi verga va en la charola... SWASH! - ruido demoniaco - ahora si ya te cargo el payaso! te voy a putear!

Endo: valio la pena mientras duró - Juan lo clava en el suelo -

Juan: - Grita mandandolo en direccion a Cafarnaum - ME LAS PAGARAS! _**PLATEA DE SUZUNO V20**_!

Endo: - se choca contra la montaña del centro de la isla - me duele

Juan: no sabes cuanto tiempo me tomará cobrar mi venganza!

Aki: creo que esta sera la primera ves que estoy de acuerdo con que hieran a Satoru, pero Juan, dale duro

Juan: gracias Aki! - corre a donde esta Endo con una maquina afeitadora y un consolador de bambu

Endo: - con un buho en su pelo - hasta mi prometida me odia (O.e)

Juan: no, solo quiere verte sufrir por maldito!

Varias horas de masacre y venganza hacia Endo...

Endo: - vuelto un monton de porqueria en el suelo - mi unico pecado fue haber confiado en George Clooney!

Juan: y el mio en Barbara Streisand!

Al dia siguiente mientras Juan estaba poniendose un chaleco...

Toko: - Llega a la casa - Juan... las chicas me contaron algo

Juan: que es?

Toko: - totalmente encarnizada con Juan - TRATASTE DE VER MI TANGA?

Juan: - recordando una vez que estaba viendo a la "lenceria" de Toko - dejame ser, si? soy un hombre desesperado, en una historia desesperantemente mala, con desesperantes urgencias de placer

Toko: me encanta que digas esas cosas

Juan: - sonrojado - por favor deja eso para cuando no estes emarazada

Hiroto: oigan, esto, Lizzy, quiere decirnos algo

Juan: ok, ire en el proximo capitulo, creo que... Toko, dilo tu amor

Toko: el proverbio del autor, Si algun dia tu amigo se vuelve tu sirviente, procura no ser como Endo

Juan: Es todo (^.^)


	13. Un Concurso De Canto y Cosplay!

**_Ahora con mi cumpleaños numero 15 aproximandose, voy a hacer unos cambios de escritura!_**

**_Cambiare de escritura tipo guion a escritura lineal!_**

**_Tambien incluiré PDV (Punto de vista)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PDV y narracion de Juan<em>**

Bien muchachos, es hora de un pequeño concursillo - Dijo Liz

Que tipo de concurso? - Dije yo

Concurso de canto y cosplay! - Dijo Pazita

Que tipo de cosplay? - Dijo Fubuki

COSPLAY DE POKEMON! - Dijo Honoka

Por que de Pokemon? - Dijo Goenji

Porque nos gusta! - dijimos Liz y yo

OK? - Dijo Hiroto - y de que Pokemon?

Del que quieran - Dije yo

Horas despues, Todos estabamos preparando los disfrazes...

Que me recomiendas? - dijo Endo

Toma este - dije dandole un traje de Pikachu

Que para mi? - Dijo Fubuki - Glalie, o mejor, Mamoswine, o que tal, Empoleon

Toma este - le doy un traje de Minun

Pero... - Se va - me siento raro

Que para mi - dijo Goenji - Un Blaziken?

Que tal este - le doy un traje de Flareon

OK - Se pone el traje - no me veo mal o si

Shuuya? - Dijo Natsumi desde detras de el

Qu... - ve a Natsumi cono una Vulpix que, para ser francos, estaba usando lo que Arceus le dio - Santa señora de las fritangas, con esas curvas y yo sin frenos

Te gusta? - Dijo ella dandole un abrazo

Si... - Dijo el - Shuuyi gusta

Dame algo! - Dijo Hiroto

Me caes bien, toma este - dije yo dandole un traje de Deoxys

Woo, me gusta - Dijo el

Que tienes para mi? - Dijo Kogure

Toma este, y estos - Dije dandole un traje de Jigglypuff, un marcador y un mini microfono

Me siento... raro - Dijo Kogure

Eres muy lindo! - Dijo Haruna abrazandolo

Vale la pena sentir comezon esta horrible comezon - dijo Kogure

Que me puedes dar a mi? - Dijo Toko

Toma este - dije yo dandole un traje de Lopunny

Me gusta - Dijo ella dandome un besito

Que tienes para mi? - Dijo Aki

Toma este - Dijo dandole un traje de Cherrim

Woo! - Dijo ella abrazando su traje

Son todos? - Dije yo

Falto yo - Dijo Kido siendo empujado por Honoka y Sayuri

Me parece que, - Dije yo buscando en mi mochila - primero quitate las rastas y los gogles

No, es parte de quien soy! - Dijo Kido

Pues te las vuelves a poner cunado acavez - Dijo Honoka

OK - Dijo Kido quitandose las rastas y los gogles

Ya se - Dije yo saltando a mi maleta y saliendo con un traje de Combusken - toma

Genial, ahora paresco gallina clueca - dijo Kido

Dame algo - Dijo Honoka

Toma este - dije yo dandole un traje de Beautifly

Me encanta! - Dijo ella

Dame un conejito - Dijo Sayuri

Conejito para la adicta - Dije yo sacando un traje de Bunneary

Dame algo - Dijo Atsuya

Toma - dije yo dandole un traje de Plusle

Que? paresco raton - Dijo el

Si, el siguiente - dije yo

Algo para mi y mi querido - Dijo Lika arrastrando a Ichinose

No quiero participar... - Dijo Ichinose frustrado

Por dios - dije yo dandole un traje de Smoochum a Lika y a Ichinose uno de Igglybuff

ES UNA BROMA! - Dijo Ichinose totalmente encarnizado

No, - dije yo - tengo que darles trajes ridizurdamente raros para que las juezas no me arranquen las piernas!

Cuando todos tenian sus trajes puestos, Lizzy dio las reglas...

Primera, no se pueden quitar su traje, - Dijo ella - segunda, nada de los T-Pistonz+KMC o las Berryz Kobou

Estoy condenado - Dijo Tsunami - Ya habia preparado una coreo de Wao

Terecra, - Siguio - Todos tienen que haber cantado almenos una vez para que se pueda repetir, cuarta, se permiten grupos de canto

Ya se! - dijo Endo truinfa

Quinta, prohibidas muestras exesivas de cariño bola de calenturientos - Dijo mirando a Endo y Aki - Sexta, Esta prohibido cantar profanidades, herejias o canciones de RBD y Reggeton

Demonios - Dijo Fudo vestido de Pokemon Reggetonero

Y septima, Si el participante es molestado por un hombre, sera castrado y sin anestecia, si lo hiciere una mujer, su novio sera castrado!

OK, podemos comenzar - Dijo Honoka

Honoka le pidio al primer concursante que saliera...

Bien, Primer concursante - Dijo ella - Satoru Endo

Endo salio con su disfraz de Pikachu y Aki trato de salir a besarlo mas yo la detuve...

Bien, que vas a cantar? - Dijo Lizzy

Cantare una cancion de mi invencion - Dijo el triunfalmente

Y se llama...? - Dijo Sayuri

Mamotte Miseru! - Dijo Endo

Es un avance almenos no dice soccer en su titulo - Dijo Juan

Comienza de una vez - Dijo Hikari que hace capitulos no dice nada

"Se pone a cantar y siendo sincero se escucha las multiples partes en las que dice "Minna Ishoni, Sakka Yaroze..." solo para sacarnos de quisio o porque le gusta mas el soccer que sus propios testiculos"

Que les parecio? - Dijo Endo

Mostraste tu tipico interes en el soccer, - dijo Honoka - pero te quedo bien

Me gusta, - dije yo - pero tenia que ser una ronda infantil?

Bien, olvide decir algo, la clasificacion sera pulgar arriba o abajo - Dijo ella sacando un letrero con un pulgar arriba y otro con un pulgar abajo - si tienes un mas pulgares arriba que abajo arriba pasas, si tienes mas abajo que arriba pierdes

Bien, yo diria que tienes talento - Dijo Honoka - pulgar arriba primito

Si yo lo hubiera escrito seria mejor pero esta bien - dijo Sayuri - pulgar arriba

Me gusta pero podria mejorar - dije yo - pulgar abajo

Me parece uqe te pusiste obvio y fue muy lento - Dijo Liz - Pulgar abajo

Me parece que fuiste un poco tonto, pero el ritmo estaba bien, - dijo ella - pulgar arriba!

Lo logre! - dijo el saltando fuera del escenario

Bien - Dijo Honoka - Hiroto

OK - Sale en su disfraz de Deoxys

Bien, que cantaré mi propia cancion - dijo el

Y esa es...? - dije yo

Se llama Star Line - dijo el

"Se puso cantar, voltee a la derecha, Lizzy no estaba, mire a mi izquiera, ni Honoka, ni Hikari, ni Sayuri estaban ahi, se me ocurrio ver hacia abajo y vi que se habian derretido, vi hacia el vestidor y vi la misma sustancia escurriendoce de la puerta, en otras palabras Hiroto cantaba demasiado bien como para hacerlo perder"

Me parece que cantas bien, y todo, y ellas estan de acuerdo, asi que, tomando mi voto como el de los cinco, digo pulgares arriba! - mientras los charcos que eran las otras juesas sacaban sus pulagares

Bien, que sigan... - Dijo Honoka saliendo del charco - los gemelos Fubuki

"Salieron Fubuki y Atsuya en trajes de Minum y Plusle respectivamente"

Si... no fue mi idea - Dijo Fubuki

A mi me gusta - Dijo Atsuya

Que cantaran? - Dijo honoka levantandose

Cantaremos, "si yo fuera tu" de Servando y Florentino - Dijo Fubuki

OK, comienzen a cantar - Dijo Honoka mientras yo y Lizzy, tratabamos de evitar que se comiera a Fubuki y Atsuya a besos y abrazos

"Empezaron a cantar y casi inmediatamente Honoka y Lizzy se volvieron charquitos de "Mujerol" (la sustancia en la que se derritieron antes) apenas terminaron de cantar, Pazita y Hikari ya estaban a medio derretir, solo significaba una cosa, lo mismo que con Hiroto"

Bien, me parece que tendre que decidir por los cinco, - Dije yo - Otra vez

OK, - Dijo Fubuki - Que tal?

Cinco pulgares arriba - Dije yo sonriendo

"Despues escuchar a todos los participantes, llego la hora del ultimo numero, el mio"

Bien creo que son todos - Dijo Lizzy chequeando la lista

Falto yo - Dije - pero no como competidor, esto solo es un tributo y ya

Para quien es tu tributo Juan? - Dijo Lizzy

Para la chica mas maravillosa de este gran mundo - Dije yo

Toko? - Dijo Sayuri

Seh - Dije yo sonriendo

Awwwwwww - Dijeron la mayoria de las chicas

"Empezo la musica, yo agarre un microfono y empeze a cantar"Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" de Elton John"

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
><em>_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_  
><em>An enchanted moment, and it sees me through<em>  
><em>It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you<br>__And can you feel the love tonight_  
><em>It is where we are<em>  
><em>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<em>  
><em>That we got this far<em>  
><em>And can you feel the love tonight<em>  
><em>How it's laid to rest<em>  
><em>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<em>  
><em>Believe the very best<em>

"Mientras la pausa tome un rapido vistazo alrededor mio y vi que Endo y Aki habian empezado a bailar a compaz, Fubuki se le habia acercado a Honoka a decirle algo pero yo habia comenzado a cantar otra vez y casi inmediatamente ellos me siguieron"

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
><em>That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn<em>  
><em>There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors<em>  
><em>When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours<br>__And can you feel the love tonight_  
><em>It is where we are<em>  
><em>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer<em>  
><em>That we got this far<em>  
><em>And can you feel the love tonight<em>  
><em>How it's laid to rest<em>  
><em>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds<em>  
><em>Believe the very best<em>

"Al terminar estan todos dandose abrazos, pareciamos una familia, una de verdad. pero no pude ver a Toko, me alarme un poco, me di la vuelta, y ella estaba detras mio llorando de alegria"

Juan, - Dijo Toko acercandose a mi - eso fue lo mas bello que alguien haya hecho por mi

En serio te gusto? - Dije yo

Si - Dijo ella acercandose a mi y dandome un beso

Awww - Dijo Honoka - que lindos

Quien gano? - Dijo Endo

Bien... el ganador es... - Dije yo separandome de Toko

Hiroto! - Dijeron las otras juezas

OK - Dije yo

"Un ratito de celebracion despues..."

Ehm... Honoka? - Dijo Fubuki acercandose a ella

Que pasa? - Dijo ella

Podemos hablar un momentito? - Dijo Fubuki

Seguro - Dijo Honoka un poco sonrojada

OK, creo que esto se prolongo mucho - Dijo Sayuri

Tienes razon - Dijo Pazita

Me parece que hoy Hiroto lo dira - Dije yo separandome por unos segundos de Toko

OK - Dijo el pensando - ya se! - Se aclara la garganta - Está fatigado, Endo se esfuerza demasiado deteniendo las pelotas de todos. Se la para a Goenji, a Kido, a Kazemaru, y a veces hasta al entrenador. Algunas veces logran metérsela, pero eso le demuestra que tiene que esforzarse más. Ahora tiene a Tachimukai que también quiere parárselas

OK? - Dijo Sayuri - Es todo


	14. Los Mejores Amigos

**_WIIIII!_**

**_YA TENGO QUINCE SIIIIII!_**

**_YA MUDE MI PIEL DE CATORCE Y MI NUEVA Y RELUCIENTE PIEL DE QUINCE HA SURGIDO!_**

**_Ya poseo la suficiente madurez para decidir si seguir con esta locura... y digo... NO...!_**

**_NO CREAN! Voy a seguir con esto hasta que se me caigan los huevos!_**

**_JOJO!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PDV de Fubuki<strong>_

"Cuando estabamos lejos de todos, nos metimos por un pequeño hueco que habia estado cavando para salir de la isla y pedir ayuda, pero solo habia salido a una hermosa colina con vista al mar, y muchos arboles de frutas, en conclusion, era un lugar muy bello y todo, solo queria estar un rato a solas con mi querida amiga Honoka"

Ya llegamos - dije yo

Este lugar es muy lindo - dijo Honoka

Enserio te gusta? - le pregunte acercandome a ella

Si... me recuerda a cuando jugabamos en Hokkaido - dijo ella sentandose

Recuerdas nuestro juego favorito? - Dije yo acercandome a ella

No... - dijo Honoka poniendo su mano en mi rodilla - me podrias recordar ese juego?

Asi! - dije saltando junto a ella por la colina

"Rodamos por la colina luchando suavemente como caundo eramos apenas unos niños, nos divertimos mucho, hasta que al terminar de rodar aun riendo ella termino encima mio"

Te gane Shiro - Dijo ella sonriendome tiernamente

Solo te gane una vez - dije yo

Y fue porque crei haber visto un oso polar - Dijo ella riendo y quitandose de encima mio

Si - dije yo sentandome y sacando unos arandanos de un arbusto

Me das uno? - Dijo ella

Toma, - dije yo dandole algunos - de todas formas, me enfermaria si comiera tantos

Gracias - Dijo ella comiendo uno - sabes... estar en esta isla no es tan malo

Ah si? - Dije yo acercandome mas a ella - a que te refieres con eso?

Bueno... - Dijo ella sonrojada - estar aqui con mi familia, con mis amigos... y con un chico que me cae muy bien

Quien es ese chico? - dije yo acercandome a ella

Bueno - dijo ella - ese chico es amigo mio desde hace mucho

Hablas de Atsuya? - Dije yo

N... no - dijo ella - lo conoci el mismo dia...

No se... - Dije yo - sera algun amigo de tu primo?

No... - Dijo ella acercando su rostro al mio

Que tal en el soccer? - dije yo

Es un gran defensa, - dijo ella sonrojada - pero tambien tira bien

Soy yo? - Dije sonriendole

Si... - Sijo ella sin mas palabras

"Antes de que dijera algo la abrase, ella por instinto tambien lo hizo, no paso mucho antes de que le diera un beso. Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, me separé de ella y vi que tenia lagrimas en su rostro"

Que pasa? - dije yo - estas bien?

Si... - dijo ella - estas son lagrimas de felicidad

"De la nada a mitad ese momento tan magico... Endo aparecio y empezo a morder el suelo dejando un hueco blanco"

PRIMO! - Dijo Honoka pateandolo lejos - DEJA DE COMERTE LA CUARTA BARRERA!

En que estabamos? - Dije yo

No lo se - Dijo Honoka acercandose a mi - esto?

Oh, creo que ya me acordé - dije dandole un beso

"Despues de un rato nos separamos, y del modo mas natural volvimos al campamento, para ver que todos ya se habian dormido... Hiroto con su trofeo sonriendo truinfal, Sayuri y Kazemaru, dormidos juntos... todos se veian felices, pero nadie mas feliz que yo, tenia a la mejor chica... era perfecto"

Ah... - dije yo sentandome en el lugar que seria mi cama

Que pasa Shiro? - dijo ella recostandose tambien

No es nada - dije yo - solo es que me siento tan bien...

Lo se... es casi como estar en el cielo - dijo Honoka - pero sin haber muerto

Se de que hablas - dije acostandome - jamas crei que me gustaria estar en este lugar...

Ni yo - dijo ella poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho - antes lo odiaba... ahora no me quiero ir...

"Nos dormimos asi como estabamos... nunca me habia sentido mas feilz, era lo mas asombroso del mundo... yo... un simple tonto al que el soccer le trajo un nuevo mudo en que vivir... habia encontrado a la unica chica que me ha amado, y era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, nos despertamos, todos nos vieron felices... Atsuya... mi hermano menor... el me lo habia dicho alguna vez... y tenia razon... ya no estaba solo... Sayuri, mi cuñada... se alegraba por nosotros... al fin su hermanita habia encontrado al hombre para ella"

OK, creo que este ridizurdamente meloso capitulo llego a su fin, - dijo Juan - es hora del proverbio del autor! enamorados, diganlo ustedes tortolitos!

Bueno... - dije yo

No se... - dijo Honoka

Idea - dije yo

Cuando el amor llega... - dije yo

Te puedes dar cuenta de que realmente siempre estuvo ahi - dijo Honoka

Es todo!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y esto acaba el capitulo de celebracion de mis 15 años!<em>**

**_gracias a todos los que ayudaron a que esto fuera posible!_**

**_fieles lectores... amigos del site... yo les digo... GRACIAS!_**

**_(Nota: Dedicado a Hono-chan, una muy buena amiga mia)_**

**_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan Fernando Herrera digo eso es todo amigos!_**


	15. La Revelion De Las Cucarachas

**_Ahora que cambie mi estilo de escritura, tambien cambiare mi dissclaimer!_**

**_Dissclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero sabran que es mio, cuando Endo salga con una capa de la bandera Gay y sostenga un letrero que diga "JuanxToko 4 Ever"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Punto de vista de Goenji<em>**

_Ahhhh_... - Pense yo

"Estabamos en la playa relajandonos cuando depronto escuchamos el grito de mi queridisima Natsumi. Fui y ella esta contra una esquina llorando espantada de una cucaracha que tenia un extraño brillo verde"

Debe ser una broma - dije yo con cara de nada

Matala! - dijo natsumi

En ese momento pise la cucaracha y Natsumi me abrazo, depronto y de la nada el pie con el que pise la cucaracha se moivio solo

Guau Shuuya - dijo ella - como caminas sin mover los pies?

ñah? - dije yo mirando mi zapato y vi a la cucaracha moviendose - la cucaracha sigue viva

"Natsumi gritó otra ves y para mi sorpresa la cucaracha seguia moviendose"

Jamas volvere a ser pisoteado! - dijo la cuacaracha volando enfrente mio - inclinate ante tu nuevo amo y señor! Cuco Cucaracho! la mega cucaracha!

Que chin... - trate de decir antes de que Cuco me diera un golpe en el rostro y me mandara a la playa

Que paso? - dijo Juan

"Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo Cuco tenia los brazos levantados y depronto mas cucarachas aparecieron como si estuvieran alabandolo"

LEVANTENSE MIS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS! - dijo Cuco - NO DEJEMOS QUE NOS VUELVAN A PISAR NUNCA MAS!

Quien fue el pedaso de imbecil que piso la cucaracha radioactiva que accidentalmente hice? - dijo Juan haciendo sonar sus dedos de forma amenazante

Fue Shuuya - dijo Natsumi inocentemente

Y-yo? - dijo Goenji

GOENJI! - gritó Juan agarrando un consolador de bambu de su maleta

De esta no te salvas - dijo Endo moviendose a un lado

Unas semanas despues... - Dijo juan halando la realidad misma y llevandonos unas cuantas semanas al futuro

**_Punto de vista de Tachimukai_**

"Empeze con un nuevo capitulo de mi vitacora, contando lo que paso despues de que las cucarachas se revelaran"

Vitacora de Yuuki Tachimukai: - dije yo escribiendo en mi vitacora - han pasado ya lo que yo creo son seis meses desde que estamos en la isla, hay un gigantesco enjambre de cucarachas atacando la isla desde el sabado de hace unas semanas, ya esclavisaron a Endo-san, y a casi todo el resto, parece que los estan obligando a ser pisados por enjambres de cucarachas ordenados como pies, pisan sobre todo a Goenji-san. Solo quedabamos libres Juan-san, Toko-chan, Lizzy-chan, Suzuno- san, Hikari-chan y yo, estamos refugiandonos en un pequeño. solo pido ayuda, si alguien alguna ves lee esto. socorro!

Que exagerado - Dijo Suzuno-san

Almenos no es uke de Nagumo - dijo Lizzy-chan juguetendo con el pelo de Suzuno-san

Necesitamos encontrar algun modo de llegar a Cuco - Dijo Juan-san - si puedo acabar con el, terminara esta "Revelion de las cucarachas"

Que debemos hacer querido? - dijo Toko-chan

Bien, primero necesitamos un señuelo - dijo Juan volteando hacia mi

Que? yo? - Dije poniendome detras de una piedra

Mira, tenemos una enorme ventaja . Tu y Suzuno - Dijo Juan-san señalandome

Yo? - dije yo

Yo? - Dijo Suzuno-san

El ADN que les puse a las cucarachas las volvio yaoistas, - dijo el sacando unas cosas afeminadas de su maleta

Siiiii Yaoi - dijo Lizzy-chan en voz baja

Si se ponen esto, los trataran de ukes y se distraeran, luego podremos rociar a Cuco y luego las otras cucarachas con esto - dijo el sacando un Spray que decia "Cucaramuerte, mata cucarachas y no molesta a la gente" - esto las dejara bien muertas

Y si me niego? - dije yo efrentandomele

Ni muerto lo haria - dijo Suzuno-San

Sabes? me gustan los chicos que arriesgarian su orgullo por salvar vidas - dijo Hikari

Lo hare! - dije yo tomando unas orejas de gatito y una falda

Simepre me han gustado los chicos en falda - dijo Lizzy-chan

Cuando comenzamos - dijo Suzuno-san poniendose una coronita

"Unos momentos despues salimo con todo, las orejitas y la falda, y me fui, junto a Suzno-san, a distraer a las cucarachas que si bien no eran grandes, eran muchas"

Hola chicas - dije yo con una voz de gay que me arrepiento todos los dias de haber modulado - quien quiere algo de Yuuki-chan?

Vengan por su Suzu-chaan - dijo Suzuno modulando una voz aun mas gay

"Habia funcionado, las cucarachas me habian rodeado, mientras tanto podia ver como Juan-san caminaba hacia Cuco con su spray"

Hola Cuco - Dijo Juan-san apuntando a Cuco con el Spray

Ah? - Dijo Cuco dejando de verme

por que? - Juan-san dijo

De que hablas? - Cuco dijo

Por que escapaste de mi maleta ese dia? - Dijo Juan-san

Yo queria hacer que mis hermanos y hermanas fueran libres, en vez de ser objeto de tus experimentos - dijo el bicho aterrado

Mis experimentos? - dijo Juan-san rociandolo un poco - yo nunca les hice nada, te di fuerza, te queria llevar a un lugar en el que tu y familia podrian vivir felices!

Donde? - dijo Cuco despues de dar un horrible grito de dolor y agonia

Aqui! - dijo Juan-san mostrandole en un mapa una pequeña isla que se encontraba en el centro del oceano pacifico

Que hay ahi? - dijo Cuco - veneno? Ranas?

No, solo una ciudad para que tu y tus hermanos vivan ahi - dijo Juan-san

Envianos ahi - dijo Cuco

OK, dias despues... - Dijo Juan halando el plano espacial y mandandonos unos dias en el futuro

**_Punto de vista de Juan_**

"unos dias despues, las cucarachas ya estaban en un cohete de camino a la pequeña isla que le mostré a Cuco"

Bien eso nos librara de un gran problema - dijo Lizzy abrazando a Suzuno - me encanto tu actuacion

Yuuki? - dijo Hikari

dime Hikari-chan? - dijo Tachimukai

Yo... - dijo ella

que pasa? -

Te amo! - dijo ella abrazandolo

naaahh - dije yo - enserio?

Yo tambien te amo - dijo Tachimukai dandole un beso ni el doble-triple-re-contra-mega-agonia

OK, creo qu ya es suficiente por un capitulo, - dije yo - y esta ves, yotas pelotas dire el proverbio del autor! CHUCK NORRIS ROMPIO LA CUARTA Y QUINTA BARRERA, CON SU PUÑO! - y le di un puño en la cara a Endo

Es todo - dijo endo enterrado en la arena

* * *

><p><em><strong>AU! al fin acabé!<strong>_


	16. Los Preparativos De la Boda

**_BAILA TU CUERPO AGONIA MARINELA!_**

**_QUE TU CUERPO ES PA' DARLE AMAPOLA COSABUENA! (XDDDDDDDDDDDD)_**

**_Solo queria informar que ahora los voy a saludar con fragmentos de canciones, de mi invencion!_**

**_Dissclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero sabran que es mio, cuando Endo salga con una capa de la bandera Gay y sostenga un letrero que diga "JuanxToko 4Ever"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Punto de vista de Endo<em>**

"Estabamos calmados viendo hacia arriba, pensando en cuando iba Juan a traer el almuerzo cuando salio de su maleta, con cara de menzo y un pollo del tamaño del Cristo redentor en mano"

Muchachos hora de almorzar - dijo el cortando el pollo y dandonos porciones gigantes

Juan creo que estas diferente - Dije Yo comiendo

Es que les tengo un anuncio para cuando terminen de comer - dijo el sampandoce su porcion como si nada

"cuando terminamos de comer Juan cogio un megafono y lo puso en mi oido"

Ejem, - Dijo el - LA BODA ES MAÑANAAA!

Que? quien? cunado? donde? Marinela? Amapola? - Dijo Lizzy

Mis oidos - Dije yo algo mareado

"Unas horas despues, Aki y yo nos probabamos los trajes, Lizzy y Juan, me estaban poniendo unos corset supremamente apretado, que siendo sincero dolia mucho tenerlo"

sE mE sAlEn LoS oRgAnOs - Dije yo sin aliento

A ninguna persona se le han salido los organos por ponerse un corset - Dijo Juan usando mi espalda como un impulso para apretar mas el corset

PoR qUe AkI nO sE pOnE uN cOrSeT tAmBiEn? - Dije yo

Porque Lizzy ya tenia un vestido tamaño embarazada para Aki - Dijo Juan halando el corset con todas sus fuerzas

Me DuElE mUcHo - dije yo

"Despues de mucha agonia y sufrimiento pudieron ponerme el corset, luego de eso nos metimos a la maleta de Juan para escoger un pastel"

Miren nuestra amplia seleccion de pasteles - dijo Juan mostrandonos una bodega llena de todo tipo de pasteles

"Habia toda clase de pasteles, de crema, moras, y tenian una cantidad incontable de pisos"

Oye, no tienes algo menos peligrosamente grande? - dijo Aki

Este - dijo el sacando un pastel de 5 pisos - que es el mas pequeño de todos

Perfecto! - dije yo agarrandolo cuidadosamente el pastel

Juan. - Lizzy dijo - necesito mis herramientas, un cincel, 15 toneladas de marmol y rosas. A lo bestia rosas

Busca en la cuarta habitacion, gaveta numero 12679783645650456478943 y medio

OK - dijo ella saltando a la gaveta - si no salgo en cinco minutos, traeme un paqute de papas y una limonada, me quede dormida

"Cinco minutos despues Lizzy salio toda blanca con lo que al parecer era mi cabeza, hecha de marmol y la destruyo apretandola con fuerza"

L'ho e Finito - dijo ella dandonos paso a la habitacion

"Era asombroso, Lizzy, habia reproducido la abadia de Westminster, excepto porque habia angeles que tenian nuestro rosto, lo que si bien no era raro, fue muy incomodo ver que la mayor parte estadan desnudos"

Solo falta un smoking - dije yo

"Nos llevaron a una sastreria llena de Smokings y trajes de novia, la sastreria se llamaba "Herrera's Tailoring" y tenia una imagen de Juan en la que parecia vocero de Colgate"

Bien, ahora Endo, elige tu traje - le muestra una seleccion de smokings enorme

Eeeeehhh... - dije yo notando que tenia un smoking de blazer nagro, pantalon negro grisaceo y botones con baloncitos de soccer - ese

Gran eleccion - dijo el poniendome el Smoking

Te ves genial! - Dijo Aki abrazandome

OK, una boda no se puede hacer en un solo capitulo, - dijo Lizzy - asi que esta ves este capitulo sera corto

Di el proverbio del autor Goenji! - dijo Juan

PIDEN QUE NOS PORTEMOS BIEN: Si Cuando Eramos Pequeños veiamos Tarzan andaba desnudo, Cenicienta llegaba a media noche, Pinocho mentia, Aladino era El Full ladron, Batman conducia a 320km, Blanca Nieves vivia con 7 hombres, Caperucita no le hace caso a su mama, y Popeye Comia Yerba... QUE SE ESPERA DE MI?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que dice lizzy es cierto, perdonenme si no es de su agrado que sea corto (^^;)<strong>_


	17. La Boda

**_El Cigarrillo! El Cigarrillo!_**

**_Cuando digo algo lo cumplo, y este capitulo tendra lo que le faltó al pasado y un poquitin mas XD_**

**_Dissclaimer: El dia en que Inazuma Eleven sea mio, ustedes recibiran un balonazo en el rostro y en frente suyo encontraran las palabras "Estrella Nuclear" escritas en japones_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Punto de vista de Juan<em>**

"A poco de acabar el dia, ya habiamos preparado todo, solo nos faltaba una cosa supremamente importante, que sus padres lo supieran, lo cual seria un problema tomando en cuenta de que estabamos en una isla desierta que no sale en ningun puto mapa de mierda!"

Como lo sabran sus padres? - le pregunté a Endo y Aki

Es una buena pregunta - dijo Aki

Y si buscamos algo en tu maleta? - dijo el imbecil de Endo

Mi Transmisor de 98 bandas se daño en la caida y el repuesto de cocos solo estara listo hasta el martes - dije yo con ganas de darle un golpe en el rostro

Y si mandamos un paloma mensajera? - dijo Lizzy

Que buena idea - dije yo saltando y atrapando una paloma

Aqui viene - dijo Lizzy

ESCUCHAME MALDITA PALOMA, O LE LLEVAS ESTE MENSAJE A LA FAMILIA ENDO EN JAPON, O TE ROMPO LOS HUEVOS DE TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES! - le grite a la paloma en mi mano

"La pobre paloma se amarro el mensaje a la pata y volo a toda la velocidad que sus alitas le permitian, y siendo sinceros fue bastante rapida"

Llegara - dije yo

bien, lo siguiente es prepararlos para la boda, - dije yo - primero lo primero, Endo alejate de Aki

Por que? o que? - dijo el

"Antes de que pudiera romperle llos dientes de un golpe, escuchamos una voz familiar, voltee para ver y eran los hermanos de Lizzy, Nikki y Yuuki, senti tanto un enorme placer como una enorme ira al verlos remando en una barca"

Hola gente! - dijo Yuuki saltando de la barca

Como estan? - dijo Nikki poniendo los remos a un lado

Los esperabamos - dije yo con los ojos cerrados en pose de meditacion

En serio? - preguntaron los dos idiotas

No imbeciles, es algo que digo para espantar a los turistas, - dije yo - es obvio que llegarian aqui en algun momento, tarados

Perdon - dijo Nikki - hablando de otras cosas, y mi hermana?

"Lizzy salio del bosque sosteniendo la decapitada cabeza de una estatua de Endo, con un cuchillo en la mano, mirada de asesina y con el pelo revuelto"

Esta embarazada? -Dijo Yuuki

Sep - dije yo

Ademas de todo planeando la boda de Endo y Aki? - dijo Nikki

Ya casi acabamos - dije yo

"Les hablamos de todo lo que teniamos planeado y ellos nos ayudaron, no quedaba mucho asi que solo nos quedaba esperar a que los enamorados estuvieran listos para la boda... Endo, ponte tu esmoquin... momento sigo narrando"

Endo, ponte tu esmoquin - Dije yo dandole a Endo su esmoquin de balon

Seguro - dijo el sacando la faja que le habia dado el capitulo pasado y entregandomela

Necesitas ayuda con la faja, cierto? - dije yo con una sonrisilla maligna

Si - dijo el con cara de sufrimiento

"Un rato de dolor (almenos para Endo) despues, el novio ya estaba listo para, la boda, yo que puedo verlo todo sabia que Lizzy habia terminado de arreglarr a la embarazada, es decir a Aki... Todos a mi maleta... Mierda sigo narrando!"

Todos a mi maleta - dije yo metiendo de cabeza a Goenji

Por que siempre a mi? - grito el peliparado

Por los frijoles! - le dije yo arrojando una roca

"Un rato despues nos encontrabamos en la capilla que lizzy hizo, todos estaban anonadados viendo el jardin de rosas y la replica exacta de la abadia de Westminster"

Cuanto tiempo les tomo hacer esto? - dijo Toko-chan

Unos cinco minutos - Dijo Lizzy poniendo la cabeza de la estatua de Endo en su lugar

Tan poco? - dijo Natsumi

Con tiempo hubiera hecho el Taj-Majal - dije yo

"El tiempo pasaba, la embarazada, es decir, Aki, llevaba puesto su vestido de novia, parecia encantada con la idea de casarse con el cabeza de buho/soccerfreak de Endo... Sabes Lizzy me siento feliz por Aki y Endo... PUTA MADRE! POR QUE CHINTROLAS SIGO HACIENDO ESO?"

Sabes Lizzy, me siento bien por Endo y Aki - dije yo sonriendo

Bueno, es porque en el lugar mas recondito de tu alma ves a Endo como tu amigo - Dijo Lizzy

Tienes razon - dije yo

Quien va a ser el papa? - dijo Endo

Esa es una buena pregunta - dije yo

"Tan rapido como me fue posible me quité mi ropa ya que por suerte llevaba un atuendo de papa"

Es rapido, tiene velcro - dije yo

Eso es pertubador y genial a la ves - Dijo Yuuki

Es como un talento - dije yo

"Comenzamos la ceremonia, todo fue bien, primero, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, primero, entro Endo, en un semblante algo diferente a como es normalmente, ya no parecia un lunatico que solo pensaba en balones de soccer en formas perturbadoras, ahora parecia mas un hombre maduro, estaba seguro de si mismo, concentrado, tranquilo y mas que todo olia a limpio"

Endo... - yo le susurre

Que pasa - dijo el buho parlante

Te ves diferente... -

Me siento diferente -

"No pudimos terminar nuestra conversacion antes de que Aki entrara a la habitacion, ella tambien se veia diferente, ya no parecia una loquita que solo pensaba en Endo y cocinar, ahora parecia una mujer adulta, estaba feliz, tenia una inmensa alegria en sus ojos, parecia como si alguien me hubiera cambiado a los enamorados de lugar, como si los dos hubieran sido reemplazados por gente madura, y no dos tarado que se amaban por razones estupidas"

Bien, comencemos - dije yo sacando una biblia gigantesca

"Endo en ves de abrir la boca y decir una maricada, solos e quedo mirandome, como si estuviera orgulloso de mi, lo cual me parecio, incomodo"

Bien, - dije yo - Queridos hermanos, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar la union de Aki Kino y Satoru Endo en sagrado matrimonio, si hay alguien que tenga alguna objesion que hable ahora o caye para siempre

"Conociendolos uno hubier creido que Natsumi y Fuyuka levantarian las manos, pero a ellas nisiquiera parecia importarles, ellas se veian muy felices, como si estuvieran felices por AKi y Endo"

Satoru Endo - segui yo - aceptas a Aki Kino como tu esposa para cuidarla y adorarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto - Dijo el con una lagrima de alegria corriendo por su mejilla

Y tu Aki Kino aceptas a Satoru Endo para amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

Acepto - Dijo ella apunto de llorar

Asi mismo con el poder dado a mi por la santa iglesia catolica, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia - dije yo

"Antes de que pudiera decir nada, los dos se dieron un beso, que, para serles sincero, este anime/manga/viedojuego debio tener desde hace muuucho"

Te amo Aki... - dijo Endo abrazandola suavemente

Yo te amo a ti Satoru... - dijo ella prorrumpiendo en lagrimas de alegria

"Voltee hacia los chicos que estaban en las bancas, Goenji, ese chico que uno creeria que es rudo estaba feliz con una sonrisa muy caracteristica, solo abrazaba a Natsumi que tabien sonreia viendo como su queridisima amiga estaba con el hombre que habian soñado las dos. Luego gire a la derecha ese cabeza de coral de Tsunami, no dejaba de sonreir y de ver a Endo y Aki como si hubiera esperado esto hace mucho tiempo, y Fuyuka quin lo estaba abrazando viendo a su mejor amigo y a la chica que el amaba, todos estaban felices de ver a sus amigos felices en especial Haruna, la menor de las tres administradoras del club de futbol, lloraba al ver a su mejor amiga"

Bien solo dire una cosa, al dia siguiente... - dije yo rasgando la realidad misma

"Diecicocho horas habian pasado y en cuanto a la feliz pareja parecia que nunca habian sido tan felices"

Aahhhh... - dije yo - quien no se lo hubiera imaginado

Uh... oigan... creo que... - dijo Aki - se me rompio la fuente...

Ya es demasiado, creo que no es necesario mostrar mas por este capitulo - dije yo

Lo puedo decir yo - dijo Endo

Te lo mereces - dije yo

El dia mas feliz de tu vida esta por llegar solo esperalo - dijo el

Es la cosa mas inteligente que has dicho, y nadie la escucho - dije yo - es todo !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, suficiente por un capiulo ^^<strong>_


	18. La Leyenda de Haruna

_**Dissclaimer: Cometario inazuma eleven en ingles:**_

_**Endou: FOR ME! FOR MY FRIENDS! FOR SOCCER! FOR THE WORLD! FOR GONDOR! FOR NARNIA! FOR JUSTICE! FOR REAL! FORTISSIMO! FOR... wait, what was I talking 'bout?**_

_**Gouenji: This doesnt' belong to the author of the story, nothing except his motherfuckilngly badass oc's**_

_**Endou: that was my line!**_

_**...**_

_**Estaba en las amapolas... sorry**_

_**aun asi... lean el cap... y ya...**_

* * *

><p>Varias horas depues el pobre y traumado Endo salia de la improvizada cabaña cargando dos pequeños bultos<p>

"que son esos?" pregunto un bastante confundido Kogure antes de ser halado al bosque, pero esa es una historia aparte

"Estos... son mis hijos. Akito y Mamori" dijo el peli-buho mostrando los bebes

Eran un pequeño niño de complexcion delgada cabello cafe verdoso, ojos cafes claros. Y por el otro lado, la niña tenia una complexcion parecida a la de su hermano, excepto que era un poco mas alta tenia los ojos un poco mas oscuros y el pelo mas largo y oscuro. Honoka se acerco a los bebes, tenian una enorme pasion por vivir la vida en los ojos (Era eso o ganas de jugar Soccer)

Pero se preguntaran que paso con Kogure y Kido (Atencion Yaoistas: Kogure **_NO_** fue violado). Kido estaba en el bosque guiando a su (Tal ves) futuro compadre atraves del bosque, halandolo del cogote de la camisa hacia un barranco, el pobre Kogure que se habia cansado de forcegear se destrozo las piernas y el trasero contra los pedruzcos que ahí se encontraban.

"Kido, que necesitas de mi?" Pregunto el pobre Kogure sintiendo como las rocas desgarraban la piel a su fragil y ligeramente ukeoso trasero

"Te hare una prueba para ver si eres merecedor de ser el padre de mis sobrinos" dijo Kido con una cara ligeramente mas amable de lo que uno esperaria de un loco **Sis-com**eado

Un rato despues se encontraban en el barranco que tenia en la base tres tarros llenos devariados liquidos de dudosa procedencia con olores mortales excepto por uno blanco que tenia un delicioso y conocido aroma. Kido puso a kogure contra un arbol y empezo a hablar.

"Tendras que comer uno de los tres peores males que pude encontrar en esta isla"

"O-ok" dijo un muy asustado Kogure

"Primero, de la cocina del mal... el Mal-verde" Dijo Kido mostrandole a Kogure un gran plato lleno de la mejor (o peor) comida de Natsumi

"Siguiente!" Clamo el pequeño niño cara-de-uke

"De la profundidad de la maleta... el Mal-Pelo" Dijo kido mostrando una gigantesca bola de pelo de la ducha que habia en la maleta de Juan

"Eso me suena mejor que la comida de Natsumi... pero... PASO!" grito el escondiendo su cabeza

"De los profundos, mas aterradores y reconditos rincones de la lonchera de Pazita... EL MAL-VABISCO!" grito un ligeramente (por no decir "en sobremanera") agitado Kido mostrando un malvabisco muy (por no decir "Demasiado") Grande, tal ves el mas grande del mundo

Sin palabras el pequeño Kogure habia clavado el dulce en una varita y haia empezado a asar el mal que aceleraba a Kido, soltando una pequeña cascada de baba que caia por el barranco (esa cascada ahora se llama la cascada Kogure, cuya baba se volvio milagrosamente agua y se alargo hasta un pequeño manantial en la montaña que daba en el centro de la isla).

"Porque escogi un malvabaisco?"se pregunto Kido para si

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, el pobre Kogure fue comido por un gigantesco (y muy bien asado) monstruo que Kido nombró como Mal-vabisco - El monstruo alto en calorias

"Eso le demostrara a Haruna que un debilucho como Kogure no puede hacer nada contra..." dijo Kido antes de notar que el monstruo se retorcia de dolor

"Que pasa?" dijo el chico de gogles acercando su mano al monstruo

Antes de que pudiera acercarse mas la cabeza de Kogure habia salido de entre el monstruo y habia empezado a comerselo, extrañamente dentro del monstruo Kogure habia encontrado unas ropas y un sombrero verde (muy familiares que muchos fans de nintendo reconocerian como la tunica del heroe). al acabar Kogure salio (ligeramente subido de peso) con una espada de acero con un mango de algun metal azul turqueza, un escudo con un simbolo muy raro (conocido para los fans de Ninetendo como "Trifuerza") y una pequeña ocarina azul (la "Ocarina del Tiempo")

"Me rindo" dijo Kido viendo la magnifica tunica verde de Kogure

Depues de un rato los dos volvieron al campamento y vieron como todos peleaban contra en "Mal-Pelo" que se habia vuelto gigante y agarrado a Haruna quien llevaba un vestido de princesa lo mas de hermoso (que muchos fans reconocerian como el atuendo de la Princesa Zelda).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: si, se que esto parece de Zelda, esa es la idea<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un valeroso Kogure ataco al horrible monstruo y lo corto en mil pedazos dejandolo de menor tamaño que el de un perro faldero y al lado del monstruo habia un pequeño cristal en forma de corazon que al Kogure agarrarlo (no antes de meter al monstruo en una Botella) una musica sono y un enorme letrero con el dialogo (Con la voz dramatica-sexy de Juan leyendolo) Obtuviste un trozo de corazon se puso en la pantalla. dias despues Kogure se caso con Haruna y todo fue feliz para los dos... eso hasta que Kido se vistio de cuero y se puso una mascara verde y los ataco bajo el nombre de Kidondorf - rey del instituto imperial que Kogure vencio con una flecha en atravezada en su trasero. Y despues de una dolorosa operacion todo fue pacifico otra ves para Hyrule... quiero decir La Isla Perdida Que No Sale En Los Mapas<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, suficiente por hoy<strong>_

_**Esto va para todos los fans de Zelda que saben que Link y Zelda que siempre estaran juntos!**_

_**Aun asi, tambien va para Haruna y Kogure que gracias a Kido no se casan en Inazuma Eleven GO (MUERTE A TU SIS-CON KIDO!)**_

_****_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan Fernando Herrera digo eso es todo amigos!_****_


	19. Trueque

_**continuamoooous!**_

_**ahora presentando a dos nuevo personajes que creo yo disfrutaran...**_

_**MAKOTO Y MAI!**_

_**las hijas de Juan y Toko!**_

_**Dissclaimer: Inazuma Eleven sera mio el dia en que veean a Suzuno razurrado como monje del tibet cantando:**_

_**MOSCOW!**_

_**MOSCOW!**_

_**I DON'T KNOW THE FREAKING WORDS!**_

_**HEY!**_

_**MOSCOW!**_

_**MOSCOW!**_

_**I DON'T KNOW THE FREAKING WORDS!**_

_**I DON'T KNOW THE FREAKING WORDS!**_

_**AJAJAJA**_

_**HEY!**_

* * *

><p>Una tarde soleada cuando todos estaban calmadamente disfrutando de la isla (eso o atacando a endo por seguir ahi) Toko empezo a quejarse, de que le dolia el cuerpo con un horrible ardor en su estomago, mejor dicho en su vientre cuando advirtio que se le habia roto la fuente. Todos excepto por Juan y ella se alarmaron como los idiotas que son, pero al cabo de veinte minutos, notaron que ni el uno ni el otro se encontraba en la playa, ambos habian entrado a la casa y despues de una hora o dos habian salido los dos con amplias sonrisas sosteniendo dos pequeños capullitos que (por experiencia propia) endo reconocio como dos pequenas gemelas.<p>

"Que hermosos bebes" dijo Hiroto viendo a las niñas revolcandose y jugueteando

"si lo..." Empezo Juan que no pudo terminar porque endo habia empezado a tener un horrible delirio

"SI ALFIN! MI SUÑO DE TENER UN EQUIPO DE BEBES JUEGA-SOCCER SERA MIO! muajajaja!" grito a los aires el pobre loco

"No tenemos un mes de nacidos y ya nos averguenza" Pensaron Akito y Mamori

"No metas a mis hijas en esto! _**Paleta de Suzuno** **V20**_** G2**" Dijo juan azotando su cabeza con el objeto que ya se habia vuelto un bate de baseball hidraulico que podria mandar a alguien a veinte kilometros de la atmosfera de Marte de un golpe

"Augh..." dijo el el pobre tarado sobandose la aplanada cabeza

"Padre no es mas idiota por no ser escritor de la FOX!" dijo (en idioma bebe) el pequeño Akito

"tenle paciencia" le respondio su hermana mayor

Antes de que pudieran seguir Lizzy empezo a sentir un poco de dolor seguido por un fuerte grito al darse cuenta de que tambien se le habia roto la fuente. Todos excepto por ella, Suzuno y Juan comenzaron a gritar como locos justo como unas gallinas apunto de ir al matadaero. Los unicos dos cuerdos entraron a la casa y empezaron con la dificil tarea de dar a luz a tres, (oh. si, leyeron bien. son tres) un rato despues los tres salieron sosteniendo a tres bebes extremadamente parecidos a Suzuno y a un ligeramente (por no decir totalmente ) perturbado Juan

"Tienen mi cabello" Dijo el cabeza-de-nube orgullosamente, dandole a cada uno de los bebes una pequeña botella de acondicionador hecha de oro.

Depronto el pobre Endo empezo a sentirse culpable el no le habia dado nada a sus hijos! De pronto vio como Juan entraba a su maleta, ahi podria encontrar algo que le sirviera. sigilosamente el (ya no tan) torpe portero entro la maleta y fue a una pequeña habitacion marcada como "bodega" (lease lo ultimo con la voz sexy de Juan)

Al entrar el portero vio una infinidad de cosas que Juan nunca habia tocado y que seguro sus hijos apreciarian y atesorarian por todas sus vidas. Se puso a buscar y encontro algo perfecto, unos aretitos con forma de guantesitos de portero y un balon de soccer de peluche. perfectos para Mamori y Akito (en ese orden). pero subitamente entro Juan con un unos regalos para sus hijas (unos aretes de Yin - para Mai - y unos de Yang - para Makoto - )

"Sabia que olvidarias tenerle algo a tus hijos" dijo el semi-dios viendolo severamente "te puedo dar esas cosas..."

"En serio?" Dijo esperanzado Endo

"Pero necesitare que me consigas algo"

"Que?"

"Los tubos de ensayo que Lizzy me quito y nunca me los devolvio"

"OK donde esta?"

"Seguro esta en la choza con los trillizos"

Al llegar a choza estaban ella y Suzuno con tres pequeños trillizos (Fuusuke, Yuki y Shiro) que jugaban con las pequeñas botellas que su padre les habia regalado. El pobre Endo trato de acercarse a lizzy pero ella solo puso un dedo en sus labios.

"escuchame, si quieres los tubos" dijo ella con ua voz cortante y fria "el cepillo de cabello especial de Sayuri"

"donde esta?"

"En las cascadas Kogure"

Un rato despues el pobre Endo se estaba destrozando sus pies y piernas subiendo la empinada calzada, solo para ver que su prima estaba hasta el fondo del abismo lavando la ropa de los bebes de todos. Endo que ya habia enloquecido de verdad, se lanzo del abismo cantando 'conga conga conga!' y caido con coordinacion de bailarin ruso en la corriente de las cascadas Kogure

"Porque te lanzaste de ahi?" pregunto Sayuri poniendo la ropa en una cuerda

"Cepillo" grito enloquecido el portero abalanzandoce sobre ella

"quieto Fido!" dijo ella ponindo su pie en la cara de su primo "si quieres el cepillo de plomo, necesitare el polvo pica-pica en bala de Kogure"

"que se encuentra..."

"entrenando con su espada en el Monte Marinelo"

despues de un rato de muchas indicaciones el pobre endo se vio subiendo la montaña y comiendo su estructura ya que no sabia que era solo tierra muy oscura, no el delicioso pastel marinela que uno al probarlo se siente bien, vio como Kogure estaba salvando a Haruna de un monstruo que la habia llevado a la punta del volcan

"Hola kogure" Dijo endo haciendo que hasta el monstruo parara su guerra

"Que necesitas?" dijo Kogure guardando su espada

"tu polvo picapica en bala"

"ok... hay dos problemas" dijo sacando un arco "1. Haruna tiene el polvo y el monstruo la capturo. 2. Necesito las flechas de hielo que Kido me quito"

"y Kido se encuentra en?"

"lamentandose desde que le clave una flecha en el trasero, diria que se encuentra poniendose vendas"

Endo fue a la playa y ahi estaba Kido y poniendose un pantalon de vendas (liiiteral) maldiciendo a Kogure y a su familia

"Kido..." dijo Endo

"queres flechas?" dijo kido con un sexy acento argentino "haceme un castillito de arena el la cola divino"

El pobre endo agresivamente agaro a Kido del pantalon y empezo a poner arena en sus pantalones.

"no me referia a eso!" grito el gogludo " traeme arena curativa de Suzuno"

despues de eso endo fue con Suzuno de nuevo y le dijo su situacion al pelo-de-nube pero este se nego y le dijo que necesitaba el gel de goenji que gardaba junto tobitaka y atsuya. despues de un rato endo se vio entrando a un sotano gigante con columnas de gel

"goenji" llamo el portero antes de recibir un tornado de fuego en el rostro

"se que buscas mi gel!" dijo el

"que quieres de mi"

"dame tu ropa interior"

el muy enloquecido Endo se arranco los calzoncillos del pantalon sin romperlos y se los dio a goenji. despues de un rato se lanzo a correr por la isla dando cada objeto a quien lo queria con rapidez y sexualidad nunca vistas por el hombre y al final pudo llegar con su hija y su hijo para darle los hermosos tesoros y todo termin bien para el portero

* * *

><p><em><strong>lindo cap, eh?<strong>_

_**ojala les guste**_

_****_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan Fernando Herrera digo eso es todo amigos!_****_


	20. Bebes en Fuga!

_**continuamoooous!**_

_**y ahora... locuras aleatorias y cambianteeeees!**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no es mio, pero si lo fuera verian a Juan destrozando a endo a balonazos**_

* * *

><p>Era una mañana, ya a nadie le molestaba estar en la isla, solo les molestaba tener que oir como endo deliraba por tener su propio equipo de bebes juega soccer, cuando escucharon un sonido agradable proviniente de la casa, era como dos personas preparaban huevos con slachichas y pan casero, y el olor era tan magnifico despues de hber estado tanto tiempo en la isla qye casi todos ellos se habian ido a ver que pasaba, eran Juan (haciendo los huevos) y Sakuma (el pan) pues ambos eran muy buenos cocineros. despues del desayuno, todos tenian muchas preguntas en especial para Sakuma<p>

"Como es que sabes cocinar tan bien?" le pregunto genda

"Bueno veras cuando era pequeño, trabajaba en una panaderia, esa, de por si, era la panaderia de la familia de Kido y haruna antes de que sus padres... ya saben" dijo el chico del parche notando que Haruna y Kido se habian ido a una esquina y empezado a dibujar circulitos en la tierra

"Kido, mi sensei me enseño todo lo que sabe" dijo el recordando esos dias

_-historia de Sakuma -_

_"Ya no eres mas un bueno para nada" Me decia "eres un panadero y debes comportarte como tal"_

_"Que hago" dije yo_

_"Primero: Infla el pan, a soplidos" me dio dandome una hogaza de pan frances_

_asi lo hice yo, esa hogaza era el pan frances mas largo de mundo, tenia 20 metros de ancha y 100 de larga (sabran que me tomo unas 12 horas llegar a mi meta)_

_"Ahora, dile al pastel que es una delicia"_

_"ERES UNA DELICIA!" dije yo mordiendo el pastel_

_"Ahora debes apreciar mis Muffins Improvisados" sijo el mientras juntos comiamos unos deliciosos mufins a ritmo de jazz_

_-fin del cuento-_

"... y asi fue como aprendi a ser un panadero" dijo el orgullosamente

todos voltearon para ver a Kido, el orgulloso y traseri-agujereado maetro panadero que habia empezado a gritar

"SAKUMA! MIRA!" grito el "UN AVE COMESTIBLE! ENVUELVE LOS PANQUEQUES!"

al decir esto, Sakuma agarro un envoltorio de Muffins y con unos dobleces lo volvio una shuriken, y la arrojo hacia el ave dejando la base para un almuerzo que al parecer seria un aguila calva rellena como pavo de accion de gracias para todos.

"haz aprendido bien, mi estudiante" dijo Kido quitandose los gogles revelando una mirada estilo 'Señor Miyagi'

"gracias mi sensei" dijo Sakuma en pos de 'Daniel-san'

despues de que hubieron almorzado escucharon un sonido muy extraño, era un avion sin gasolina aterrizando forsosamente, levando dentro un equipo de jugadores del soccer vinientes del Congo con un capitan que se comportaba como el puto soccer freak de Endo

"Rococo" Juan murmuro con un tic de ira en el ojo

Despues de un rato el equipo de soccer habia salido caminando del avion muy heridos, mas nada era muy grave, todos ellos tenain la misma historia, el capitan se habia ganado un viaje a su propia isla, bla, bla, bla... el muy menzo de Rococo habia caido en la misma trampa que Endo, y habia sido basicamente la misma situacion. aunque todos eran buenos amigos a juan le encarnizaba estar cerca de Rococo, a quien el odia por ser una mala copia de Endo. todos, despues de que el equipo del Congo ahorcara con fuerza a Rococo, se subieron al avion sin recordar que no le quedaba gasolina, juan que se desespero al ver esto, agarro un cuchillo balisong y un sable parecido a un consolador de bambú y destrozo el avion a golpes.

"que paso con nuestro equipaje?" dijo Windy el chico parecido a Kazemaru

Rococo lo busco por los restos, no habia nada. o juan lo habia destruido o lo habia desaparecido. despues de un rato juan explico que el equipaje habia salido a volar hasta una parte de la isla llena de canibales que habian llegado ahí hace años y juan los habia separado de los incautos (refiriendome a Endo con eso) con un potente repelente (hecho de orina de lobo) y un ventilador gigante. nadie sabia que hacer, asi que Endo formulo un plan

"Rococo, tengo una idea" dijo Endo frotando sus manos

"tiene algo que ver con un plan en el que fallaremos por tu torpeza?" dijo rococo tragando saliva

"oh si" le respondio el portero " ahora, consigueme una cuerda, una girafa, un mono malabarista, una de esas cosas redondas de la palmera y veme en las cascadas Kogure, Cletus"

De camino al terreno canibal Endo le comento su idea de los bebes juega soccer a rococo que respodio a gritos "SI" viendolos a los dos como los mejores entrenadores de Soccer del mundo, pero luego vieron su burbuja reventada al ver que los canibales corian hacia ellos. Endo puso su plan en accion, envio al mono a recuperar todo el equipaje y mientras los dos hacian un acto de baile bastante perturbador para que los canibales los siguieran a ellos y a la girafa. un rato despues ellos estaban luchando contra los canibales mientras que el mono estaba seguro entregando el equipaje en el lado cuerdo de la isla. una hora despues volvieron (Rococo con una mordida en la pierna) con las cosas, y la girafa habia vuelto a la libertad.

"Y el coco?" pregunto rococo sacando la fruta

"para esto" dejo juan golpeandolo en la cara con la fruta

"que vamos a hacer con los canibales" pregunto Hiroto

"yo se" Endo le dijo a Rococo "necesito que me consigas un ojo de buey, una pistola, el consolador de bambú de Juan y veme en la punta del volcan, Mejillas achocolatadas"

No entrare en el segundo plan de Endo, asi que por ahora, por que no vamos a ver a los bebes? los niños estaban juntos jugando en un pequeño corral en la casa y conversando en idioma bebe sobre su futuro, que serian bla bla bla.

"Saben me pregunto si mi padre seguira siendo un menzo cuando seamos mas viejos" dijo en pequeño Akito

"Si lo sera" se dijo Mamori entre dientes

"Oigan mi padre nos dejo esto" dijo Mai viendo una cajita que estaba en una de las esquinas de la casa

Abrieron la caja para ver que dentro habia unos dizfraces de Pokémon, con cosas que servian para identificar cual le pertenecia a quien, y despues de un rato, todos tenian trajes alusivos al manga con el que su humilde servidor paso su infancia. Akito llevaba un traje de RED (el heroe de pokemon Red/Blue/Yelow), Mamori con traje de GREEN (la heroe femenina de Fire Red/ Leaf Green) y el resto llevaba trajes de Pokemon variados, incluyendo dos Vulpix (las gemelas) y tres Eevee (los trillizos)

"no me gusta" dijo Mai en su traje de Vulpix amarillo con colitas anaranjadas "por que yo tengo que ser el pokemon"

"no te quejes" dijo Fuusuke "almenos no eres un Eevee verde"

"como es que sabemos que son los pokemon?" pregunto Yuki vestido de Eevee gris

"Facil, Mai y Makoto lo saben por su padre y ellas nos transfirieron ese ancestral conocimiento" dijo Shiro que era el unico Eevee de color normal

Cuando todos habian dejado de quejarse, los peques habian salido del corral y se habian aventurado al mundo, eran muy inocentes y no sabian de los peligros del mundo (ya estoy sonando como una aventura de los Rugrats O_o) se metieron al bosque y empezaron a entrenar a los Poke-niños para que evolucionaran, cosa que le molesto a Mai porque estaba siendo picoteada con un palo por Akito para que siguiera entrenando. despues de un rato su imaginacion habia empezado a volar. los niños empezaron a juguetear y hasta que se cruzaron con una ardilla, que confundieron con un pachirisu

"MAI VE!" grito Akito mientrasla mencionada saltaba desde detras de el

la mente de los niños se habia concentrado tanto que los niños estaban metidos en su imaginacion. Mai habia empezado a correr detras del Pachirisu tratando de atrapar al pobre pokemon para que su maestro pudiera atraparlo con una Pokebola (una roca) aunque el pokemon habia sido vencido (escapado despues de que Mai le mordiera la cola y se hiciera la muerta) y Mai ganara la experiencia de vencer al pokemon. subieron la montaña, ahi habian encontrado una roca que estaba congelada, esa roca despedia un frio tan intenso que quemaba. al ver la roca los ojos de fuusuke se abrieron en sobremanera, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarse, el joven Eevee se paseo alrededor de la gelida roca, y despues de unos segundos su patita se habia encontrado tocando la gelida piedra, subitamente el hielo que se encontraba alrededor de la patita del pokemon lo habia rodeado y habia congelado al pobre Fuusuke.

"Hermano" gritaron aterrados los otros dos Eevees tratando de descongelar a su (por segundos) hermano mayor

subitamente la escultura de hielo que estaba al rededor del pobre fuusuke se habia cubierto de una luz blanca y azul, la forma se volvio mas grande y del resplandor salio un Glaceon, majestuoso como el rey de un castillo de hielo. el joven Glaceon estaba maravillado, de un pequeño Eevee que parecia un debilucho, se habia vuelto un maravilloso y fuerte Galceon.

"Fuusukue" gritaron todos abrasandolo

Despues de un rato siguieron, llegaron hasta la punta del monte, y notaron que estuvieron escalando un volcan, alrededor de ellos encontraron un monton de piedras rojas transparentes que parecian tener llamas esculpidas sobre ella. Mai que era muy curiosa tomo una de las rocas en su boca, y lo siguiente que supo fue que una enorme llamarada la habia cubierto, ese fuego la habia cubierto, tanto a ella como a su hermana Makoto, ninguna de las dos sentia el mas minimo dolor. las dos encontraron una forma de salir de la llamarada, habian evolucionado a ser dos hermosas Ninetails.

* * *

><p><em><strong>quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente? <strong>_

_**pues no yo lo se!**_

_**Es un acertijo, envuelto en un enigma, envuelto en misterios, amorosamente salpicado de intriga y enviada por correo express a Mystery, Alaska!**_

_**puede ser todo y nada!**_

_**nos vemos en el proximo cap XD**_

_****_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan Fernando Herrera digo eso es todo amigos!_****_


	21. Calor de LoCoS

_**SOY JUAN. UJAJA! JUAN METROSEXUAL!**_

_**continuamoooous!**_

_**FELIZ - TARDIA - NAVIDAD!**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no es mio, pero si lo fuera verian a Juan destrozando a endo a balonazos**_

_**sobre los inazu-rugrats eso va despues, no inflen sus pelotas/ovarios aun. tengo mucho que pensar**_

* * *

><p>era un buen dia, todos se hayaban sentados en la playa pues ya era algo normal estar ahi.<p>

"han pensado en que desean que pase cuando volvamos a nuestras vidas?" pregunto Endo

"seh" murmuraron todos

"que haras cuando vuelvas Juan?" pregunto Hiroto golpenado el hombro de su primo con suavidad

"lo que sea" dijo el genio "pero ojala mi maquina de nieve no este funcionando sin mi concentimiento"

"por?" dijo Endo

"la gente 'hipercuidadosa' saben?

"Nnnnop" respondio Lizzy

"es decir, puedo soportar que la sea cuidadosa al manejar" dijo juan un poco agitdo

"aja" dijo Toko

"Pero si me encuentro con alguien que este andando a 10 kilometros por-PUTAMADRE-hora, lo sacare de su automovil y le destrozare el culo con naranjas!" dijo maniaticamente Juan aplastando la cabeza de un muñeco con la forma de Endo

"Empiezo a pensar que el autor quiere matarme" se dijo endo viendo como juan terminaba aplastando el muñeco con una enciclopedia

* * *

><p>fuera de nuestra historia convencional en un universo aburrido en que nuestra querida isla no existe y yo me la paso 9 horas diarias en mi compu, me ven a mi escribiendo...<p>

"Bueno... no como matarte sino como hacerte sufrir" sigo yo sexymente

"por que? crei que Juan y yo somos buenos amigos" pregunta endo viendome con rabia

"Facil, Juan es mi creacion, y ya que por ti todos estan en la isla, Juan es la representacion del odio que todos sienten hacia ti" digo yo golpeando a Endo con un martillo verde, metiendolo denuevo a la historia

* * *

><p>Empezo ha haber un calor insoportable, el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza, todos se quemaban y empezaban a alucinar sobre todo. todos se vieron muy afectados, pero nadie mas que Juan, su saturado cerebro ya habia tenido demasiado y su mente empezaba a colapsar, el calor lo habia uelto loco (o almenos un poco mas de lo que ya estamos el y yo) su sentido de la inhibicion habia empezado a fallar.<p>

"Ponis..." murmuro "VENGAN!"

con ese grito, la tierra temblo, arboles cayeron. subitamente de los arboles salio una luz brillante y siete ponis y un dragon aparecieron. seis de los ponis y el dragon corrieron a esconderce, el septimo, que era rojo de ojos azules y melena amarilla que tenia la misma mirada de locura que juan se unio a la risa loca que cada vez destrozaba mas la realidad

"POKEMON!" gritaron los dos

el proceso se volvio a repetir, hasta que en la isla todo rondaba libre, leones, perros, gatos, ponis, dragones, pokemon y hasta amapolas verdes! (?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: no soy drogadicto, ni nada, solo estoy muy loco, y me enorgullesco de ello<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hubo un largo sufrimiento para Juan, asi que entre los mas inteligentes de la isla (nadie sabe como se metio Endo alli) decicieron formular un plan para quitarle el calor a Juan y asi salvar a todos de problemas con cada cosa loca de la mente de Juan (El cabello de Suzuno estaba siendo comido por una pony gris, de amarillos ojos bizcos y melena amarilla clara) todos tenian problemas asi que para salvar el cabello del padre de sus hijos agarro un enorme cubo de hielo con la palabra "FUERZA YAOISTICA FRIA POR EL BIEN DE LOS IDIOTAS CALENTURIENTOS DE LA ISLA DESIERTA" (o la FYFPEBDLICDLID). Todos sabian el plan, asi que mientras juan y su contrapartes de otros universos destrozaban la realidad misma de la isla, Goenji y Endo (mis victimas de eterna tortura en la mente de todos mis OC's) corrian como gallinas locas para tentar a los asesinos y peligrosos contrapartes de Juan. el resto estaba encargado de capturar y reconstruir la totalmente distorsionada imagiancion de Juan. cuando todo estuvo listo Lizzy corrio rapidamente hacia su mejor amigo que cada vez invocaba mas caos y destruccion hasta que al llegar al punto de golpe fue extremadamente dificil, pero fue posible. con un sexy-epico-raro-salto-voltereta Lizzy salto hacia su mejor amigo para ver que sobre su cabeza habia una grieta dimensional que abria un portal a su mente. sin perder tiempo puso la "FYFPEBDLICDLID" en la frente de Juan, que profirio un grito de dolor mientras todo lo que se habia imaginado y tambien lo que habia convocado entraba a su cabeza y se quedaba ahi donde no podia herir a nadie. pasaron horas, Juan se hallaba en la cabaña... solo, al tratar de salir de la cabaña se vio en un vacio totalmente negro, el y la cabañ eran lo unico que existian... no podia soportarlo... escucho un sonido peculiar... como cuando una gota de agua toca un cuerpo de agua mas grande<p>

"Agua" dijo suavemente mientras el vacio oscuro se llenaba de agua de ma

Subitamente le vino a la mente gritar un nombre, no supo que gritar asi que saco lo primero que le vino a la mente

"ENDO!" su voz retumbo por todo el vacio mientras una luz blanca formaba una figura familiar.

Juan empezo a gritar, sus amigos, la tierra, el cielo, la vida... mas y mas aparecieron cosas hasta que Juan se aseguro de que solo le faltaba decir una mas

"UNIVERSO!" gritaron todos a la vez mientras una explosion de luz azul los rodeo... se hizo de noche... las estrellas aparecian. todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, solo que Juan, se habia vuelto aun mas loco, con sed de sufrimiento... y mas amor a sus amigos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente? <strong>_

_****_no lo puedo revelar... es... secreto de estado..._****_

_****_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan Fernando Herrera digo eso es todo amigos!_****_


	22. La Venganza de Kidondorf!

_**SOY JUAN. UJAJA! JUAN METROSEXUAL!**_

_**continuamoooous!**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece... y tampoco Nintendo... solo un aviso, si no les gusta esta fusion vayanse al carajooo!**_

* * *

><p>Una mañana estaban Kogure y Haruna en su tipico dia, (por primera vez en varios meses no se veia en necesidad de tener que agarrar a espadazos a Kido) Cuando subitamente (fanfarrias epicas) Kido agarró a haruna y se la llevo a lo profundo del bosque. el pobre Kogure que apenas si sabia que pasaba fue a la casita de Juan, que se preguntaba algo<p>

"que piensas?" le pregunto Kogure sentandose en una extraña roca

"en por que depronto Endo y los otros estan buscando a unas hadas" dijo Juan buscando algo "de-por-si, Has visto a mi esposa y mis hijas?"

"nop" dijo Kogure

Antes de que los dos pudieran hacer algo, tres pequeñas hadas entraron a la habitacion. de lejos parecian simples bolas de luz pero de cerca eran muy parecidas a Toko Mai, y Makoto

"Somos sus padrinas magicas!" grito la hadita Makoto que era verde

"Te equivicaste de escena Hermana" dijo la hadita Mai que era moradita

"Bueno, a lo que vinimos" dijo la hadita Toko que era naranja "Tienen que ayudarnos!"

"un momentito!" grito Kogure viendo "esto servira para salvar a mi esposa?"

"Seguro!" grito Makoto

"Te podemos ayudar!" secundo su hermana

"pero necesitamos tener nuestros cuerpos completos otra vez" dijo Toko "Por eso necesitamos ayuda"

Despues de un rato de ensamblar un equipo (consistido de Goenji, Endo, Suzuno, Tsunami, Kogure y Juan) todos se agruparon en un punto raro de la isla. todos llevaban ropa similar a la de kogure, solo que con colores raros (Goenji=Rojo, Endo=Amarillo, Suzuno= Blanco, Tsunami=Azul, Kogure=Verde y Juan=Negro/Morado oscuro metrosexual) al estar ahi Kogure perdio la paciencia y dijo

"Oigan, por que no ponemos este equipo que no sirve para mierda a andar y salvamos a mi esposa?"

Subitamente, las haditas adoptaron una mirada... de esas miradas que indican control mental, subitamente dijeron con animo y miradas blancas

"oigan chicos, saben que necesita este equipo?"

"Que?" dijo Kogure con un poco de esperanza

"...MARGARITAAAS!" dijeron las tres

Todos excepto Kogure habian comenzado a secundar la idea

"Oigan!" grito el pobre enano "Podemos ir a salvar a mi esposa?"

"no es como si ella estuviera en un closet, te suena a algo Suzuno?" dijo Toko

"no soy gay!" grito el metrosexual

"Aja, shi lo que digas cara-de-muñeca" dijo Tsunami

despues de que todos se burlaran un poco de Suzuno siguieron corriendo, despues de muuucho tiempo, traseros quemados y espinas sacadas de lugares que varios de ellos no sabian que tenian, llegaron a una misteriosa cueva... iluminada con espectaculo laser y con un letrero de Neon que decia "La Mansion de las Margaritas"

"Margritaaas!" gritaron las hadas mas fuerte aun

Todos menos Kogure empezaron a gritar "margaritas! margaritas! margaritas!" con una voz cada ves mas idiota y estupida. al principio, Juan y Goenji comenzaron a darse puños suaves, Endo, Suzuno y Tsunami comenzaron a correr en circulos, mientras las haditas volaban haciendo figuras locas. mientras sus gritos comenzaban a acelerar y ponerse mas tarados Juan y Goenji empezaron a darse a cabezasos, Endo y Suzuno habian comenzado a azotar la cabeza de Tsunami contra los arboles, como el surfista era tan cabeza dura los arboles se rompian y las haditas habian comenzado a hacer una especie de esfera de arcoiris... locokul... alpha 10-64... Hasta que Kogure se sulfuro y los agarro a golpes con la paleta de Suzuno

"podemos ir a salvar a mi esposa?" grito el enanin gurdando su nueva arma como si fuera una espada

"lo que digas" dijo juan con ojos en espiral

Despues de un rato tratando de salir de la cueva, se vieron atrapados por un tipo de magia que los mantenia alli dentro. Juan que era muy observador se puso a observar que ocurria y vio que arriba de ellos una cupula plateada translusida llena de hadas anaranjadas, muy parecidas a la hadita Toko, Juan no perdio tiempo y como monito bananero se subio al techo y empezo a darle golpes para bajarla del techo. el espectaculo laser se apago mostrando que el lugar estaba lleno de monstruos. Armados con la Paleta de Suzuno V20 G2, varias espadas... y dos cuchillos de cocina en manos de Suzuno, pudieron terminar rapidamente con lso monstruos y liberar a las haditas Toko, que se fusionaron mostrando a Toko, el hada de la magia!

"gracias por liberarme, valiente caballero" dijo Toko acercandose a los chicos que se prepararon para recibir un beso

Aunque solo juan recibio el beso la hada los recompenso con un gran poder magico y lo que parecia ser un balon de soccer de color plata que alparecer solo Juan podia levantar.

"los seguire en su aventura para salvar a la princesa" dijo la hada "despues de todo les debo mi existencia y mi hogar"

Despues de un rato todos siguieron corriendo, salvando a las otras hadas hasta llegar a la guarida de Kidondorf (por favor detenganme cuyando esto paresca ridiculo... o mas de lo usual) que era un restaurante de comida italiana, en el que Juan era empleado(?)

* * *

><p>"Que?" pregunto Toko leyendo otra vez el libreto<p>

"Soy mesero, necesito el dinero para pagar la casa y para que nuestras hijas estudien" dijo juan

"aaaah" dijeron todos los presentes mientras juan volvia a poner su sexy voz de narrador para seguir con la historia

* * *

><p>Todos se habian sentado a comer por una extraña razon mientras que Juan llegaba a pedir la orden de todos<p>

"Que quisieran todos" cabe añadir que Juan estaba vestido como Ryu de Street fighter

"Una lasagna gigante!" grito la hada toko levantando su varita sacando un monton de dinero como propina para su esposo (?)

* * *

><p>"que ridiculo" dijo toko viendo a Juan<p>

"Recuerda que yo solo soy un elemento de la trama, un personaje creado por el autor" dijo Juan "ademas es el libreto me obliga a decir esto!"

* * *

><p>cuando todos ya habian hecho sus ordenes, Juan, con un uppercut, destrozo el techo para llevar las ordenes de todos a la cocina para que el cocinero preparara todo. cuando todo estaba listo Juan le dio un rodillazo a la pared mas cercana que casualmente estaba cerca de la mesa de los chicos.<p>

"O_o" fue lo unico que necesitaron expresar todos al ver a juan destrozar la muy extrañamente decorada pared de la cueva-restaruante

Al dejar la comida en la mesa, seguido de un "SHORYUKEN!" que atravezo otra parte del techo. al terminar de comer todos hicieron un plan para salvar a Haruna usando el poder marcial del maestro del kung fu buscando una venganza no especificada (Juan). al terminar de planear Juan se puso a atravezar paredes y techos buscando a Haruna. Al llegar Haruna, quien estaba dentro de una jaula, Kido se habia vuelto una gigantesca criatura similar a un cerdo con una varita magica y una capa, que por su aspecto parecian decir "Kogure, estas frito". no habia oportunidad de vencerlo y todo parecia perdido. hasta que tres figuras azul (Fuyuka), Amarillo (aki), blanco (Lizzy) y rojo (Natsumi) se aparecieron en frente de ellos. la figura verde se unio a la espada Claymore de Tsunami, al hacer eso el arma se torno verde y obtuvo un poder que mandava ondas de energia del susodicho color hacia donde el moviera su espada. en el caso de Endo y la figura amarilla la espada de Endo se volvio mas larga y parecia servir como un escudo.

"Que miercoleras...?" dijo kido al ver que Endo sostenia su espada y se ponia en frente de sus otros amigos para protegerlos

en el caso del hada blanca y Suzuno, los cuchillos de cocina del susodicho cara-de-uke se habian convertido en un gran par de sables. con Goenji y el hada roja se habian vuelto una especie de titan gigante con una espada de fuego masivamente grande. y para acabar Toko se fusiono con la Paleta de Suzuno V20 G2 transformandola temporalmente en "La Verdadera Paleta de Suzuno V20 G50 Ω". el unico que no tenia ningun poder era Kogure que parecia estar protegido por sus amigos. no es el caso.

"Por favor" dijo kidondorf extendiendo su brazo al ver la espada de goenji, deteniendo el arma y golpeando a goenji en la cara mandandolo a el fuera del titan, absorbiendo el poder del espiritu rojo,

al obtener ese poder el hechicero empezo a destrozar uno a uno a los amigos de Kogure, obteniendo habilidad, para manejar fuego, agua, hielo, luz y oscuridad. todo parecia perdido una vez mas cuando las peqeuñas hadas Makoto y Mai le otorgaron su poco poder a Kogure, quien al obtener ese poder, se sintio mas fuerte, la espada habia obtenido mucho poder.

"Kido!" grito Kogure "esto no solo va por mi esposa! Va por todas las hadas cuya dignidad tomaste haciendolas voceras de un bar!"

Al decir esto los otros cinco se habian levantado y caminado debilmente hacia el pequeño Kogure que parecia mas poderoso que el dia que se lo encontraron como un simple bromista en su escuela. todos unieron sus manos sobre la espada de Kogure que cada vez brillaba mas, parecia incluso que el sol estaba dentro de la cueva. con el espiritu arriba, los cinco corrieron hacia Kido con la espada entre sus manos (ya que era un poco grande para que solo Kogure la sostuviera) mientras que Kidondorf iba hacia ellos con un agujero negro en su mano.

"Muere!" gritaron los cinco a la vez, apuñalando al cerdo en el craneo haciendo que el alma buena de Kido cayera del cuerpo del cerdo.

El cuerpo del cerdo se congeló en una roca y luego se desmorono en el suelo mostrando que a Kido lo habia corrompido un bicho que se alimentaba de su ira. el pequeño Kogure agarro su espada una vez mas unida al poder de las hadas que anteriormente estaban dandole poder al insecto, y con un corte lo destruyo por completo devolviendolo al infierno. Kogure liberó a su querida esposa y todo volvio a la normalidad... temporalmente... en su mayoria... almenos un poco... bueno admitamoslo, esto es irrealista asi que nada es normal aqui...

* * *

><p><em><strong>quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente? <strong>_

_****_no lo puedo revelar... es... secreto de estado..._****_

_****_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan el Autarca Mextrosexual! digo eso es todo amigos!_****_

_****_KABUUUUUM! - inserte imagen de Vegeta explotando en el juego Bragon Ball Z Budokai 3_****_


	23. Endo Lombriz!

_**SOY JUAN. UJAJA! JUAN METROSEXUAL!**_

_**continuamoooous!**_

_**ahora rrrrrreferencias a muchos juegos, videos y series de television!**_

* * *

><p>era una tarde como cualquier otra, todo normal y en el cielo una vision hermosa, Endo y Kogure (convertidos en una Lombriz con rostro en un super-ciber-traje-espacial-indestructible-ultra-supra-moderno, y un pequeño perrito respectivamente) se encontraban colgando de un precipicio mientras que Kido se regodeaba de lo inteligente que era y que iba a destruir el mundo y bla, bla, bla, Etcetera, etecetera... La lombriz Endo (usando la fuerza del traje) se impulzo junto a Kogure para quedar sobre el precipicio.<p>

"Detente ahi profesor Kido!" dijo endo sacando una pistola laser ridiculamente grande.

"NUNCA DETENDRAN AL PROFESOR YUUTO 'CABEZA-DE-RASTA' KIDO!" grito mientras sus rastas se movian imitando a un pequeño monito

Endo corio directo hacia Kido pero justo en ese momento pisó la patita del pobre kogure. Kogure que era una especie de perro mutante que se convertia en un perro monstruoso gigante cuando se asustaba, se enfurecia, o algo le dolia, sufrio un extremo cambio y procedio a masacrar a Kido y Endo por igual olvidandose completamente que la mision era detenr al profesor Cabeza-de-Rasta. la terminar con eso metieron a Kido en una capsula de contencion y lo metieron en un compartimiento del traje de Endo.

"buen trabajo mi pequeño ayudante contra el crimen!" dijo Endo alegremente cuando Kogure habia dejado de morder la pierna izquierda del traje robotico

con eso volvieron a su cuartel general, una pequeña casita en el centro de la islota sin nombre que secretemente estaba lleno de instrumentos para salvar a la princesa avispa Aki, que estaba siendo perseguida a muerte por su "amiga" de la infancia Fuyuka por que le habia robado el amor de la lombriz. En la guarida de la Reina Pesada, Inflada, Amargada, Sudorosa, Purulenta, Repugnante y Malformada Trasero-de-Babosa, conocida de cariño por Endo como "Fuyupe", un pequeño cuervo rosado en un traje-espacial-destructible-ultra-nada-moderno, conocido como Tsunami entró a la habitacion de la reina esperando ordenes

"Ah eres tu Tsunami!" dijo la reina

"asi es, mi reina Pesada, Inflada, Amargada, Sudorosa, Purulenta, Repugnante y Malformada Trasero-de-Babosa, aqui estoy, esperando ordenes!" dijo un poco cansado despues de hablar tanto

"necesito que me traigas el traje de Endo! asi pocre dominar el universo! y vengarme de esa AKI... por robarme a mi querida lombriz hace tantos años" se dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas

"Si mi querida..." dijo Tsunami antes de aspirar con fuerza y continuar la oracion "Reina Pesada, Inflada, Amargada, Sudorosa, Purulenta, Repugnante y Malformada Trasero-de-Babosa"

La reina mala solo levanto su asqueroso brazo izquierdo y mando al cuervo rosado a su mision. el loco de tsunami ya sabia que hacer (ya que despues de muchos años de ver la serie de Earthworm Jim recordo que estaba pasando por algo similar) y fue a raptar a la princesa avispa Aki. al ser mentalmente bueno el menzo de Tsunami sabia que de una u otra forma el terminaria con las plumas quemadas.

"mejor solo amenazo a Endo con que ya la rapte, la invito a cenar y dejo que Endo me queme las plumas al final del episodio" se dijo Tsunami tirando unas cuerdas y una pistola al volcan

en los cuarteles de Endo el y Kogure disfrutaban alegremente de un libro para niños pequeños que por alguna razon el Hipopotamo los mataba de risa. junto a ellos se encontraba una pequeña masa de mucosidad verde con un mohicano comiendo un platano y riendo junto a ellos. una especie de Maquina que decia "hecho por Juan" por todas partes (literal) aparecio y proyecto una imagen del profesor que habia inventado el traje de Endo

"Endo! hay noticias" dijo la voz de juan desde dentro de la maquina "El malvado Tsu-cuervo ha raptado a la princesa Aki!"

"Super Guacamole!" dijo endo heroicamente al aire "tenemos que salvar a la princesa! gracias por la informacion Profesor Juan Von-Metrosexual!"

Cuando se encontraban cerca de la guarida de Tsu-cuervo la Reina Pesada, Inflada, Amargada, Sudorosa, Purulenta, Repugnante y Malformada Trasero-de-Babosa aparecio y los ataco (mal movimiento cabeza de globo)

"Atras!" grito Fuyuka blandiendo un palillo de dientes del tamaño de cristo con una esmeralda caos en la punta (?) hacia Kogure "o vaporiso al cachorro!"

Por miedo Kogure se volvio a transformar y agarro a golpes a la reina para finalizar destrozando el palillo y mandando la esmeralda a mobius una vez mas dejando a Endo, con su pistola laser y a la Reina Pesada, Inflada, Amargada, Sudorosa, Purulenta, Repugnante y Malformada Trasero-de-Babosa con escupos acidos. cuando se les terminaron las balas entraron en una clasica pero nunca sobre usada nube de pelea.

"MARTILLO!" grito endo sacando el brazo derecho mientras Kogure le daba un martillo de madera gigante y agarraba a golpes a Fuyuka

Depues de varios golpes no graficos y mucha violencia gratuita en television para niños Endo saco su brazo izquierdo y grito

"YUNQUE!"

despues de mas violencia y golpes en el orgullo femenil de Fuyuka, Endo esta vez sacando su cabeza y abriendo un poco mas que de costumbre la boda dijo con una voz sexy parecida a la del profesor Von-Metrosexual

"Juguetito chillon!" mientras kogure le daba el un patito de hule

La renia recibia golpes del Yunque y el martillo convinados ahora tambien con el juguete chillon causando mas dolor seguido de un sonido gracioso. despues de mucho pelear la reina Trasero-de-babosa fue tirada a una lavadora de tamaño familiar para limpiarle lo mala. en eso Endo y Kogure entraron a la guarida de Tsu-cuervo que tenia a la princesa Aki amarrada a una pared mientras le daba Espaguetti (?) para mantenerla viva.

"Tu horrible cuervo!" gritaron Endo y Kogure a la vez sosteniendo dos pistolas laser ridiculamente grandes que en un lado decian "Mom" y "Dad"

El Tsu-cuervo solo siguio con su plan esperando a que le carbonizaran las plumas y traje, lo que despues de quince segundos, ocurrio. las cenizas de Tsunami se deslizaron directo a la lavadora anti-malinga, cambio el ciclo a rapido y se quedo lavandose el mismo junto a la Reina Fuyuka que ya no estaba siendo mala, pues se habia convertido en una amable mujer que estaba dispuesta a graduarse en medicina y casarse con un surfista de pelo rosado, mientras que el cuervo se habia vuelto un hombre fuerte alto con gogles estilo digimon y con un ansia de surfear. el profesor Von-Metrosexual los devolvio a todos a su forma normal y recupero su traje. y todos contentos... golpearon a Endo?

El proverbio del autooor!

No me importa! no pagare mas impuestos! matare a un policia! sacare mi celular en el avion! al averno con todos los que traten de decirme que hacer!

* * *

><p><em><strong>quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente? <strong>_

_****_no lo dire! no lean esto! que no! dejen de leer! no me provoquen! wotzora! basta! Yamero! noo! 'stedes si son unos rebeldes!_****_

_****_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan el Autarca Mextrosexual! digo eso es todo amigos!_****_

_****_KABUUUUUM! - inserte imagen de Vegeta explotando en el juego Bragon Ball Z Budokai 3_****_


	24. Buscando A Los Niños

_**SOY JUAN. UJAJA! JUAN METROSEXUAL!**_

_**continuamoooous!**_

_**ahora (despues de haber borrado un capitulo muy largo que de hecho no iba a ningun lugar) escribo un verdadero capitulo!**_

* * *

><p>Juan y toko estaban buscando a sus hijas, depronto y de la nada habian desaparecido junto con los otros niños (recuerdan ese capitulo en que los babies se van cierto?) se pusieron a buscarlos por toda la isla, encontrando varias cosas, entre eso un semi-muerto Fubuki con los calsoncillos subidos hasta la frente.<p>

"Que tenemos aqui?" Dijo lizzy que estaba inspeccionando el 'cadaver'

"Al parecer, a este joven le han hecho un super hiper calzon urracarrana invertido irreversible" Dijo juan sosteniendo su mano sobre su pecho "es posible que este uk no vuelva a ser penetrado"

Lizzy levanto a Fubuki y se lo llevo a honoka a ver si ella podia curarlo, mientra tanto Juan y Toko siguieron con su busqueda para ver si podian encontrar a sus hijas. llegaron a la casa, en donde escucharon una extraña conversacion de Natsumi y Goenji.

"Por favor, para... no puedo mas" se escucho la voz de Natsumi

"TU eres la que quiso intentar esto en primer lugar" dijo la voz de Goenji un tanto enfadada

"bueno disculpame por querer hacer algo especial con tigo!" le regaño la voz de Natsumi

"Me prometiste media hora mas!" le devolvio el regaño la voz del cabeza de ajo "ademas esto estoy pasandola genial! asi que cierra la boca y sigue!"

Lentamente Juan se acerco y abrio la puerta de la habitacion para ver a Natsumi y Goenji jugando Twister en una del posiciones mas incomodas que uno puede imaginar, Goenji estaba encima del cuerpo de Natsumi y ella muy sonrojada estaba tratando de mantenerse en pie.

"Tu turno" le dijo Goenji mirandola seximente

Juan y toko se alejaron asegurandose de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y siguieron con la busqueda, que los llevo a las cascadas Kogure, donde Kido Haruna y Kogure estaban teniendo un pequeño picnic familiar (Kido sostenido por cuerdas y correas para no apuñalar a Kogure) pero los niños no estaban alli

"Demontres!" Dijo Juan con cara de fastidio "donde pueden estar los niños?"

"por que no le preguntas a Sayuri?" Dijo Kogure

"Ella ususalmente ve todo en la isla" Dijo Haruna "tu le diste unas camaras de seguridad"

"No eran para seguridad" murmuro Toko "Kazemaru se sentia pervertido ese dia..."

Despues de un rato Juan y toko se encontraron bajando la montaña a ver si podian encontrar a sayuri que seguramente estaba tratando de matar a Kazemaru por ver grabaciones de ella en la ducha. al llegar alli Toko y Juan se econtraron con que Kazemaru ya estaba apunto de ser asesinado por una ligramente loca Sayuri. despues de quince minutos de tratar de detener la masacre testicular que el pobre Kazemaru pudo haber sufrido.

"Has visto a mis hijas" Pregunto juan amarrandola con cadenas a la pared

"nopes" dijo sayuri "todas las camaras se averiaron despues deque la caja maestra cayera en las cascadas kogure"

"que tal si van con hiroto, el seguro tiene algo que les puede ayudar a encontrarlas" dijo kazemaru colgado de cabeza al techo

despues de que soltaran a kazemaru y a sayuri, Juan y toko se pusieron en marcha a la casa de hiroto. al llegar a la casa de hiroto lo encontraron nadando en una piscina de tamaño medio y conversando con midorikawa mientras ambos disfrutaban un tesito verde en sillas de playa hechas de dinero.

"Escuchame midorikawa" dijo hiroto "eres mi amigo, si me caes bien, si eres parte de mi familia..."

"no entiendo" lo interrumpio midorikawa con carita de bobo

"para resumirlo si quiero que sigas mis ordenes si quiero que seas mi secretario con cara de mujer y si quiero que trabajes con migo" dijo hiroto con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla "lo unico que necesito para que seas mi secretario es que dejes de gritar 'AJUAAA' y romper las paredes, ya te puedes ir"

"AJUA!" grito midorikawa saltando por el techo

"Almenos no fue la pared" dijo hiroto voltgeando hacia juan y toko "Que necesitas primito?"

"has visto a mis hijas?" le pregunto juan

"meti a los niños en una pequeña jaula para que no destruyeran la isla" dijo hiroto apuntando hacia una bodega

"TE VOY A MATAR!" grito juan sosteniendo sus ametralladoras en cada mano

"relajate, almenos estan bien" dijo Toko halandolo de las piernas.

despues de un rato sacaron de la jaula a las niñas junto a los otros bebes. en cuanto pudieron juan se acerco a hiroto, sosteniendo a Mai en sus brazos y confundidamente le pregunto a su primo

"Por que estaban midorikawa y tu hablando de secretarios con cara de mujer?"

"es que pienso construir un gigantesco hotel aqui en la isla despues de que logres sacarnos de aqui" dijo hiroto sosteniendo unos planos para un gran resort

"ah ya veo" dijo juan antes que Mai le saltara encima a hiroto

"quitamela por favor" dijo hiroto mientras la niña le halaba el cabello

"lo siento, es que le gusta juguetear en cabello sexy" dijo juan con un poco de sudor en su mejilla

"estaras bien en cuanto puedas ver a suzuno" dijo toko "ella le saltara encima y no lo va a dejar solo"

"gracias toko" trato de decit hiroto pues tenia los pies de la niña en su boca "donde esta suzuno?"

"Creo que Honoka, el y lizzy estan curando a Fubuki del 'super hiper calzon urracarrana invertido irreversible' que mi maquina 'super hiper calzones urracarrana invertidos irreversibles' le hizo mientras no veia" Dijo Juan con su mano en el pecho "ees posible que el uke no vuelva a ser penetrado

* * *

><p><em><strong>quieren saber que pasara en el siguiente? <strong>_

_**que sera del trasero de fubuki?**_

_**por que endo no tiene rol en este episodio?**_

_**no tengo idea, y me vale muchisisisisisisisimas vergas!**_

_****_pues no!_****_

_****_Me despido por ahora... su amigo... su persona... su mascota... o lo que me consideren... yo Juan el Autarca Mextrosexual! digo eso es todo amigos!_****_

_****_BITE ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! KABUUUUUM! - inserte imagen de Vegeta explotando en el juego Bragon Ball Z Budokai 3_****_

_****_se la retuercen_****_


End file.
